Secretos
by HeRmIttA
Summary: alguna vez pensaste en cuantos eran los secretos que podrias encontrar en una sola historia?... deja de dudarlo y descubrelos en ésta! .. ¿qué tienen de común las familias Malfoy, Thomas y Granger?... NEW CHAPTER! ni te imaginas lo que esta por venir...
1. Decisiones

Secretos  
  
Chapter 1: Decisiones  
  
La soledad era su única compañía entre aquellas frías paredes, la imagen sonriente de unos ojos color miel danzaba en su mente de forma autónoma; sus pálidos dedos acomodaban su platinada cabellera y sus ojos azules grisáceos se fijaban en la poca luz de luna llena que entraba por la ventana.  
  
¿Quién lo diría? El príncipe Malfoy enamorado, el joven mago más adinerado de Reino Unido fijó sus ojos en una sencilla joven hija de muggles.  
  
Él era el chico más afortunado, era muy atractivo, inteligente, tenía mucho dinero, poder, era admirado y temido, aunque también era odiado; todas las mujeres darían todo por estar con él, todas... menos una, y no sé si es simple ironía pero justamente de ella se enamoró, y es ahí donde comienza nuestra historia...  
  
Este es un pequeño relato de Draco Malfoy y de Hermione Granger..  
  
Por: -·´¯·.-€®(v)¡.·´¯·-  
  
Verla pasar con su pelo enmarañado y su radiante sonrisa cada mañana le daban ganad de vomitar al principio, poco a poco fue necesitando que la ahora joven prefecta pasara por su mesa impregnando su aroma.  
  
Siempre pensó que era un insignificante ratón de biblioteca, con el tiempo fue dándose cuenta de la gran paciencia que ella tenía para estar todas esas horas trabajando y fue admirando su necesidad de entregar algo que satisficiese exigencias impuestas por ella misma.  
  
No podemos hablar de Hermione Granger como la mujer más hermosa que ha pisado Hogwarts. Pero su sencillez y sabiduría fueron dándole una belleza inusual y que fue reconocida por el sector masculino de la escuela.  
  
Sus ya 17 años demostraban una madurez muy atractiva, pero ella no estaba preocupada de lo que pensaran, simplemente quería terminar sus estudios para poder ingresar al Ministerio de Magia.  
  
Draco Malfoy, tanto podemos decir de este joven de fríos ojos grises, pero realmente es muy poco lo que se sabe sobre sus sentimientos, y es que por ser un Slytherin natural sus máscaras y múltiples personalidades son dignas de una "calabaza de oro".  
  
Quizás sea conocido por su dinero, o quizás por su poder, tal vez sea su atractivo físico o su característico orgullo y peculiar arrogancia, pero lo cierto es que para nadie es un simple chico...  
  
Ser Malfoy no es nada fácil, mucho menos si eres adolescente y el heredero a una gran fortuna, pero si te enamoras de la persona equivocada tu vida puede ser un terrible infierno.  
  
Querer a una sangre sucia, que difícil dilema, si el sólo hecho de compartir clases era al visto, imaginar estar con ella sería desastroso.  
  
Lo más triste de todo esto, era que esta chica lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todo su ser, y no la culpable él no había sido muy caballero con ella. Así que no tenía porque preocuparse "del que dirán" si ella jamás sería suya.  
  
-Sr. Malfoy, por enésima vez, responda a la pregunta- Draco se sobresalto, los negros ojos del profesor Snape lo miraban enrabiados, miro de reojo a cierta castaña que ya tenías el brazo adolorido- y bien.. ¿va a responder?.  
  
-¿Me puede repetir la pregunta?...  
  
-Esto es lo último que espere de usted Sr. Malfoy, bien, creo que una noche de castigo estará bien y 5 puntos menos para Slytherin, obviamente.  
  
La mazmorra enmudeció.. ¡Severus Snape dando un castigo a uno de su casa!.. y aún más ¡a su alumno favorito! ¡el profesor de pociones había sido justo!.. bueno si hubiera sido un Gryffindor quizás un mes de castigo y 100 puntos menos estarían bien, pero bueno, algo es algo...  
  
-Srta. Granger, veo que usted no comprende que mientras yo no le pregunte no quiero ver su mano alzada, llevamos casi 7 años, sería bueno que entendiera, muy bien será la compañera del Sr. Malfoy en su castigo, ahora continuemos....  
  
Draco abrió sus ojos de par en par, giro disimuladamente a la Gryffindor, que a su vez lo miraba furiosa ¡tendría una noche de castigo con ella!  
  
Caminaba por el pasillo cuya iluminación eran un par de antorchas, sus pensamientos estaban igual. En pocos días llegaría la esperada ceremonia de iniciación del lado oscuro creado por el Señor Tenebroso para jóvenes capaces de continuar su legado.  
  
Él era uno de ellos, sin embargo, no estaba seguro con querer continuar. En un principio odiaba a los sangre impura pero desde que esa llamita comenzó a arderle en su interior, su hielo fue desapareciendo....  
  
-¿Qué tramas? Te recuerdo que es nuestro último año, quiero esa copa y tú debes causar buena impresión.  
  
-Cállate, Blaise, no me ando buscando los problemas.  
  
Blaise Zabini lo miró incrédulo, algo tenía su compañero de cuarto desde hace algún tiempo, y era algo relacionado con alguna chica, no sabía su identidad, pero pronto lo descubriría. Este joven dueño de unos ojos azul cielo de tez morena y gran atractivo físico, en temas de chicas no se le iba ni una, conocía a la perfección el lado femenino de Hogwarts, con algunas excepciones, como la sabelotodo Granger, que no estaba mal pero no valía la pena, Ginny Weasley, su apellido lo decía todo y varias otras chicas Gryffindor. Y obviamente sin contar profesores, enfermera, etc, etc.  
  
-Muy bien, pero no digas que no te lo advertí, algo te ocurre y yo lo descubriré, espera no más que llegue con su nombre...  
  
-¿el nombre de quién ? por favor, mejor anda a revolcarte con alguna ingenua Hufflepuff y me dejas tranquilo.  
  
Blaise lo fulminó con la mirada y cerró la puerta tras de sí.  
  
El joven prefecto se quedó contemplando la puerta unos segundos y suspiro enojado y se acomodó un platinado mechón que caía por su frente.  
  
-Zabini es demasiado ingenuo, jamás descubrirá quién es- se dijo en forma obvia, tenía muchas otras cosas que pensar y más importantes que en su compañero.  
  
Una elegante lechuza negra se posó en la ventana, traía una carta con un escudo de un dragón y las palabras "Famille Malfoy" grabados en dorado. Draco se acercó a Mes y retiro el envejecido sobre de la pata del animal.  
  
Draco: Todo esta listo para tu "estreno".  
Él estaría orgulloso de un joven como tú, por fin haces las cosas  
Bien y espero no lo arruines, nuestro "jefe" murió, pero nosotros  
Continuaremos por él. En algunas semanas más, para tus vacaciones de  
invierno  
Lo celebraremos. Por favor no arruines lo que tanto nos ha costados  
Con tu madre lograr. Atte. Lucius.  
  
El joven Sly arrugó el pergamino y le prendió fuego con a varita; su padre lo único que hacía era decirle que no arruinara las cosas, ningún "espero que estés bien" o "te quiero", bueno era un Malfoy, no es que necesitara esas cosas de débiles, pero de vez en cuando no esta de más para nadie.  
  
Salió de su habitación, con dirección a la sala de pociones, estaba ansioso pero lo disimulaba a la perfección. Todo un Slytherin.  
  
De pronto noto que se acercaba a él una melena castaña con ahora rizos bien definidos. La miró detalladamente ¿cómo era posible que la quisiera tanto?...  
  
oooo  
  
De reojo espiaba cada movimiento de Hermione, quien ahora trataba de guardar un frasco en una estantería demasiado alta para ella. Se acercó lentamente y se lo quitó con suavidad de las manos, el roce entre ellas le provocó una gran descarga de electricidad. Depositó el frasco en su lugar y volvió al caldero de la esquina en silencio; pudo notar como Granger abría sus ojos color miel.  
  
-¿qué fue eso?  
  
-¿qué fue que?  
  
-Por favor, Malfoy, no te pases de listo conmigo.  
  
-solo apúrate en terminar, pierdo mi tiempo con una sangre impura.  
  
Sintió como la chica suspiro molesta. Después de todo no sería una mala noche.  
  
-Así que tu padre fue absuelto de todos los cargos. Lo encuentre realmente increíble- resoplo de pronto la castaña.  
  
-Eso no es asunto tuyo- respondió simulando enojo.  
  
-O sea que la muerte de mis amigos y gente que quiero no es asunto mío- Hermione comenzó a subir el tono.  
  
-Lo que determine la justicia y el Ministerio no es mi decisión- Draco se estaba sintiendo mal, ¿por qué tenía que culparlo de todo a él? ¿qué seguía? ¿el hambre del mundo?.  
  
-pero es tu padre y con su cochino dinero compró a la justicia- las mejillas de la prefecta se tornaban rojas.  
  
-mira Granger- Malfoy la miró dijo a los pequeños ojos almendrados- tú lo has dicho, mi padre, es mi padre... y por si no lo notaste somos dos personas- la Gryffindor abría su boca para protestar pero el Sly fue más rápido y se acercó amenazadoramente dejándola de espalda a la pared.  
  
Hermione lo miraba con una mezcla de rabia y miedo, él puso su mano en la fría pared, podía sentir la tibia respiración de ella. La tenia frente a frente y podía... se fue acercando lenta y peligrosamente.  
  
-ejem, ejem. Creo que todo esta aceptable, así que se pueden retirar- cuando Snape terminó de decir esto ya estaban a mínimo dos metros de distancia- Sr. Malfoy quisiera discutir algo con usted. Buenas noches Srta. Granger.  
  
oooo  
  
-Sr. Malfoy ¿cuándo es la ceremonia de iniciación- dijo el peligraciento profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape.  
  
-¿de qué me habla?, disculpe señor pero no le entiendo.  
  
-No disimule conmigo, Sr. Malfoy, soy un Slytherin igual que usted- respondió el maestro con tono lúgubre.  
  
-profesor, usted sabe que no se me permite.. –Draco sentía que podía hablar con él sin sus máscaras.  
  
-lo sé, pero tú sabes que estar del lado del Señor Tenebroso aunque este muerto no es bueno.  
  
-pero... mi padre...  
  
-tú le dijiste a Granger que eran dos personas distintas ¿por qué no te lo dices a ti mismo?.  
  
Draco alzó su ceja derecha un poco, acaso.. ¿Snape sabía de sus sentimientos hacia Hermione?.  
  
-Sr. Malfoy, querer a una sangre impura es difícil, pero cuando llegue el momento de enfrentar a ser padre será aún más complicado. Tiene que comenzar a por aceptar algunas cosas. Es complicado lo sé, pero necesario.  
  
¿Qué pasaba con su jefe de casa? ¿estaba siendo.. comprensivo?, algo raro ocurría en él.  
  
-disculpe profesor, pero creo que sé muy bien que es necesario para mí.  
  
-Malfoy, Malfoy, debes dejar tu orgullo de lado. El profesor Dumbledore piensa que es necesario que no asista a la ceremonia.  
  
-¿podría ser más claro?  
  
-esta bien Sr. Malfoy, iré al grano. No es bueno para usted pertenecer a ese grupo. Se teme que lleguen a ser tan poderosos como el Seño Tenebroso y busquen a los hijos de muggles.  
  
-No sé como usted se entero de lo de Hermione, ni mucho menos de esos supuestos planes, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.  
  
-claro que puede, y lo sabe, ser espía es una buena opción, ¿o no?- Draco lo miró suspicaz...  
  
oooo  
  
Aún no podía creer que engañaría a su padre, a la persona que más admiraba desde pequeño, pero que poco a poco fue perdiendo su brillo, dando paso a un ser común y corriente para su único hijo Draco. Además por protegerla haría muchas cosas, como renunciar a su gran anhelo de ser Mortífago...  
  
-Te estaba esperando.. ¿qué fue eso que ocurrió en las mazmorras antes que llegara Snape?- una dulce voz melodiosa lo hizo sobresaltarse, volteó lentamente y frunció levemente el cejo.  
  
-¿quién te crees tú para pedirme explicaciones?- otra vez su brillante actuación frente a la Gryffindor.  
  
-¿cuándo será el día en que madures, Malfoy?- resopló la castaña, le dio la espalda y se dirigió a zancadas hacia su torre, o al menos eso pretendió, pues el joven Malfoy la tenía fuertemente sujeta de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él.  
  
El corazón de Draco palpitaba a 1000 por hora, era la segunda vez en la misma noche que la tenía tan cerca, con su dedo índice derecho quito delicadamente un rebelde rizo de Hermione, la miró directo a sus almendrados ojos, pudo sentir "un cubito de hielo" mientras intentaba leer sus pupilas miel.  
  
-¿qué tramas Malfoy?- la chica casi no podía hablar, lo tenía muy cerca, Draco hubiera jurado que ella temblaba.  
  
-nada Granger.. nada.... –la soltó lentamente, no era bueno precipitarse.  
  
Hermione Granger miraba confusa al rubio, pero decidió irse antes de que el prefecto de las serpientes hiciese algo sin pensar.  
  
Draco la siguió con su gris mirada, caminaba absolutamente perdida en sus pensamientos, pero con seguridad en si misa, como siempre ¿en qué pensaría Hermione?.  
  
Fin del capitulo o, no quise ke hubiese beso tan pronto pues Hermi aún no lo quiere, de hecho aún lo odia y un beso hubiera significado una humillación hacia mi Draki y eso no lo puedo tolerar. Pero poco a poco nuestro Sly favorito conquistara la leona ññ...  
  
-·´¯·.-€®(v)¡.·´¯·-  
  
PD: "Calabaza de Oro" es un premio mágico para brujas y magos que actúan, es una especie de Oscar o Globo de Oro... no es ke actúen en películas, sino que demuestran sus aptitudes en el teatro o 


	2. El Anillo

Chapter 2: El anillo  
  
Casi sin aire abrió la puerta del dormitorio, un tumulto de emociones cargaba su cuerpo. Hace no más de 5 minutos estuvo a punto de ser besada por su enemigo de escuela...  
  
Para ella Draco Malfoy, no era nada más que un tipo arrogante, orgulloso, petulante, etc, etc, etc. Además de ser hijo de uno de los mortífagos más allegados a Voldemort, quien había provocado la muerte de mucha gente querida y que Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley –sus mejores amigos- casi perdieran su vida también.  
  
Existían muchas razones para desconfiar de este Malfoy y para cuestionar su nuevo comportamiento hacia ella (que por lo demás siempre fue de odio y desprecio).  
  
Se recostó en su cómoda cama, ni siquiera se molesto en ponerse el pijamas, miraba el techo con los ojos entrecerrados, pero poco a poco se juntaron completamente.  
  
oooo  
  
La nieve caía despacio en el verde pasto, podía percibir el agradable aroma a pureza del aire. Pudo notar como una silueta encapuchada se acercaba despacio hasta ella. Un leve escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al reconocer una platinada cabellera y una elegante sonrisa debajo de la negra capa.  
  
Hermione levanto la vista con un brillo en los ojos, una sonrisa se dibujo en su dulce rostro.  
  
-Tan puntual como siempre- dijo la chica con un dejo de asombro.  
  
-Bueno, no me gusta hacerla esperar-  
  
Fundieron sus miradas para luego dar paso a un tierno beso. Hermione sentía como la frialdad del joven paco a poco iba desapareciendo, se separaron, pero de pronto Draco Malfoy comenzó a reír descaradamente en su cara. La chica lo miró con horror, se echó a correr hacia el castillo.  
  
De un segundo a otro la Premio Anual se encontraba enredada entre sus suaves sábanas en la torre de Gryffindor. Sólo fue una pesadilla, sin embargo, aun sentía las crueles carcajadas del Slytherin' en su cabeza.  
  
¿Qué ocurría en su subconsciente que no le permitía sacar al prefecto de ahí? Giró a ver el reloj de la mesita, ya marcaba las 6:50. era obvio que no podría seguir durmiendo, así que decidió darse un largo baño y ver si así quizás aclarase.  
  
ooo  
  
-¿qué ocurre Hermi? No traes buena cara- Ginny Weasley, la única y menor de 7 hermanos inspeccionaba a Hermione con ojo crítico, no era común verla tan despistada y sin el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
  
-no es nada, preocupaciones innecesarias por los exámenes, nada de mucha importancia- mintió la castaña con una sonrisa de lado. La pelirroja no parecía muy conforme con la respuesta y nuevamente abría su boca para reclamar, pero Hermione la interrumpió- tranquila, no te preocupes, en serio, bajemos a desayunar antes de que Ron nos quiera colgar por demorarnos.  
  
Bajaron al Gran Comedor, la joven Granger intentaba mantener su falsa sonrisa, mientras que la Weasley la seguía observando de reojo y con cierto recelo.  
  
Ginevra Molly Weasley cursaba 6º año en Hogwarts, pertenecía la casa Gryffindor, al igual que su hermano Ron que ya iba en 7º curso. Era la dueña de un pelo radiantemente rojo, unos ojos azul intenso y una carita d niña inocente (un par de pecas ayudaban en ello). Pero la verdad es que ya no era un niña, era lo bastante madura como para aconsejar a su amiga Hermione.  
  
Para ella Hermi (como solía decirle) significaba un gran apoyo y siempre que podía deseaba ayudarle, por esta razón es que se preocupo por la extraña actitud de su amiga. Probablemente tendría que ver con el castigo que tuvo que cumplir la noche anterior.  
  
-¿por qué siempre se demoran tanto?- la voz sentida de su hermano la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos.  
  
Hermione sonrió para sus adentros, ¿qué sería de ella sin sus amigos?.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, se sentía penetrada por una acosadora mirada, lentamente volteó y se topó con 2 perlas azul-grisáceo observándola.  
  
Le sostuvo el duelo una fracción de segundo, hasta que el rubio dibujo en su rostro algo similar a una sonrisa amable y levantó su cabeza y manos para recibir el correo matutino. Hermione lo imitó.  
  
Sólo era "El Profeta" con nuevos hallazgos de aliados a Voldemort, y más brujas modelos saliendo con jugadores muy famosos de quidditch.  
  
-Basura- murmuro para ella.  
  
-Hermi, ¿por qué no te has puesto el anillo que te dio tu abuela?- el comentario de Ron sorprendió a la chica.  
  
Observó su dedo anular derecho, y no estaba.. ¡el último recuerdo de su abuela no estaba! ¿dónde lo dejaría?..  
  
-no me había percatado ¡ya sé!- recordó de pronto- ayer en la biblioteca me dio mucho frío y usé un hechizo para calentar mis manos, esto las debe haber puesto resbalosas y seguramente el anillo se cayó, pues cuando me afirme de un estante casi me caigo.  
  
-Ve luego mejor- la apresuró Harry.  
  
Hermione partió casi corriendo, ese anillo era muy importante para ella y todas u familia.  
  
Llegó casi sin aire al templo de la sabiduría, se adelantó hasta la mesa en que estuvo estudiando la tarde anterior, pero estaba ocupada.  
  
-Buen día, Granger- la petulante voz de Draco Malfoy le advirtió que algo no andaba bien.  
  
-¿qué haces tú aquí?  
  
-Bueno, pensé que vendrías... por esto- el rubio estiró su pálida mano y la abrió lentamente.  
  
Hermione abrió sus ojos color miel con rabia, todo fue una trampa del Sly.. ¿qué querría esta vez?.  
  
-¿cómo lo conseguiste?  
  
-¿tú crees que te ayude a guardar ese frasco porque soy amable? Vamos Granger, procesa...  
  
-devuélvemelo.  
  
-realmente pensé que eras una sangre sucia, lo admito, me engañaste, o me vas a negar que no sabías que tu abuelas era una gran bruja....  
  
-¿de qué hablas Malfoy?  
  
-jajaja, parece que no sabías que tu abuela era Jane Granger.  
  
-Claro que lo sé idiota, pásame el anillo.  
  
Draco se levantó bruscamente, caminó hasta la castaña y nuevamente la desafío a un duelo de miradas. La chica dio un paso hacia atrás pero acepto el desafío, la mirada del joven prefecto la hacía temblar por completo.  
  
El que poseía el anillo levantó su mano izquierda y al igual que la noche anterior, corrió un rebelde rizo a su lugar, poseía una respiración serena y calmadas, además de un olor extremadamente familiar.  
  
La pequeña Gry- así se sentía en ese minuto- se hubiese abalanzado sobre el chico, pero se contuvo, recordó de pronto su anillo, y decidió seguirle el juego.  
  
Continuó manteniéndole la mirada, pero esta vez fue ella quien se acerco, juntó su perfecta nariz a la de él, noto que el joven estaba muy contrariado, era ahora o nunca, le arrebató el anillo de la mano y retrocedió un paso.  
  
-toda mi familia es muggle, y estoy orgullosa de ello- Hermione se puso el anillo, giró sobre sus pies y caminó rápidamente hacia el gran comedor.  
  
¿qué tenía que ver su pobre abuela Jane en todo esto? ¿qué planeaba Malfoy esta vez? ¿por qué no podía sacar sus pupilas azules-grisáceos de su cabeza?.  
  
"Una cosa a la vez", así solía repetir su ancestra paterna, así que la primera sería investigar el árbol genealógico de la familia Granger, pero ¿dónde?, se supone que ellos no tienen una gota de magia... pero...  
  
-¿lo encontraste?- un joven de ojos verdes y pelo negro azabache la volvía a la realidad.  
  
-sí, pero.. si me disculpan debo mandar algunas cartas, nos vemos en la clase de Snape.  
  
-¿quieres otro castigo con Malfoy?, quedan cinco minutos para la clase...- por primera vez en su vida, Ron era razonable.  
  
-tienes razón.... iré después...  
  
ooo  
  
Querido papá:  
No tengo mucho tiempo ahora,  
Pero necesito saber cuál  
Era el apellido de soltera de  
La abuelita Jane. Pronto  
Sabrás porque, respóndeme  
Lo antes posible. Un beso Hermione.  
  
Si su teoría era correcta.. entonces Malfoy quizás tenía razón.. no debía precipitarse. Lo mejor era esperar la respuesta de su padre.  
  
Flash Back  
  
-¡abuelita!, léeme otra vez ese cuento de los magos fundadores de ese colegio para personas que usaban varitas.  
  
-no lo sé, ya casi te lo sabes de memoria, Hermi.  
  
-bueno, pero respóndeme algo... ¿existe ese colegio?  
  
-me temo que no, mi pequeña.  
  
-¿y la magia?  
  
-si tú la sientes dentro de tu corazón, claro que existe, sin necesidad de varitas...  
  
Una jovencita de 6 años, con cabello enmarañado y con unos incisivos más grandes de lo normal, observaba con admiración a su abuela paterna; la anciana de cabellos blancos y ojos color miel como los de su nieta, contenía en su mente un sin fin de historias de brujas y magos. Como la de los creadores de Hogwarts, que era uno de los favoritos de la niña....  
  
End Flash Back  
  
-¿descuidando tus labores de prefecta?  
  
-¿qué quieres ahora Malfoy?  
  
Draco chasqueo la lengua en señal de desaprobación, y acortó la distancia entre ellos como sólo el sabía hacerlo. Este peligroso acercamiento la hizo temblar, le daba cierto pavor sentirlo tan cerca, temía no poder reaccionar correctamente.  
  
No se hablaron, las palabras estaban de más entre ellos, y si rompían el silencio, de seguro sería con un insulto, pero ese momento fue tan mágico y secreto que no querían arruinarlo, más bien sus miradas se complementaron y hablaron por ellos.  
  
Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que el aire se hacía escaso, por lo de más ambos mantenían la respiración agitada y expectante ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?.  
  
Hermione levanto levemente su mano, con la intención de juguetear con su pelo, quizás eso la ayudara a pensar, pero Draco se la detuvo en el aire y entrelazo sus dedos, la chica sentía que se desmayaría ahí mismo ¿qué era eso de dejar que Malfoy la acariciara? Pero no podía hacer nada, le agradaba el cosquilleo.  
  
El joven Sly dibujo una sonrisa amable en su rostro, pero luego esa misma sonrisa se torno triste, y el rubio bajo su cabeza, soltó la mano de la chica y se fue corriendo con dirección a las mazmorras.  
  
La chica lo siguió con la mirada mientras parpadeaba sorprendida, realmente no esperaba esa reacción del prefecto de las serpientes, ¿se sentía decepcionada por esperar... un beso? Pero qué cosas pensaba, un beso de Draco Malfoy, eso si que era ridículo, pero lo que debía admitir, es que se sentía fuertemente atraída por las pupilas mas penetrantes en la historia de Hogwarts.  
  
El encuentro con el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, después de dejar la carta para su padre en la Lechucería, no había colaborado a mejorar su gran madeja de pensamientos enredados como si un felino hubiese estado jugando con ellos.  
  
Por ahora debía esperar la respuesta de su padre, para así poder investigar que tenía que ver el anillo que le dio su abuela, con que ella no fuese descendiente solamente de muggles.  
  
Con esta idea fija en su mente, el acongojado cuerpo de Hermione Granger se dispuso a dormir entre las tibias sábanas de su cama.  
  
ooo  
  
El paisaje a las afueras del imponente castillo era magnífico, el blanco alrededor contagiaba a los alumnos con risas y juegos.  
  
Como siempre, ella se encontraba refugiada en un árbol cercano al gran lago, esperándolo, esperando su beso de cada día, ¿y por qué no? Un paseo en su maravillosa escoba.  
  
Apareció de pronto con su negra capa que lo cubría por completo, y oculto los ojos de su amada con sus frías manos, mientras depositaba lo que ella estaba esperando en sus labios.  
  
-un bello día para relajarse ¿no lo crees?  
  
-claro que sí.  
  
Se sentó junto a ella y miraron juntos como unos pequeños de 1º año se caían en la nieve y se volvían a para con gran dificultad. Rieron, rieron a más no poder, mientras él la abrazaba y así poder brindarle su calor...  
  
-Hermi, Hermi, oh vamos, despierta.. Harry y Ron se fueron a sus prácticas y me pidieron que te avisara, yo me tengo que ir también, ve a vernos.. ¿vale?.  
  
-sí, claro Ginny...  
  
La pelirroja sonrío ampliamente y bajo radiante con su equipo de quidditch, mientras que la castaña aún no quería despertar de aquel sueño con.. Draco Malfoy. Pero algo la hizo despegar por completo sus párpados.  
  
Querida Mione:  
El nombre de soltera de tu  
Abuela era: Jane Rose Thomas,  
Espero que te sirva, un beso Papá.  
  
-Thomas... como... Dean...  
  
Fín del capitulo!!: uff!! Ke emocion.. weno weno, raro esto de la abuela, pero pronto sabran mas detalles espero ke sigan mi fic pk lo hago con musho cariño ... dejen mensajitos vale?.. un besho!! 


	3. Dumbledore interviene

Chapter 3: Dumbledore interviene 

Se acercó a la ventana más próxima a su cama, observaba como caía lentamente la lluvia, y seguía con la vista las gotas que terminaban su camino en el vidrio; poco a poco las mismas gotas fueron dibujando una sonrisa perfecta, unos finos ojos color miel, un par de rizos rebeldes y una respingada nariz.

Era extremadamente difícil explicar lo que sucedió con ella hace pocos minutos, la joven parecía haber respondido a su grito de auxilio, a sus ganas y necesidad de quererla.

Pero algo secreto ocurría con Hermione Granger, algo que tenía que ver con aquel anillo. Él sabía perfectamente que era un símbolo de la familia Thomas, que antiguamente fue respetable, todo cambió cuando se unieron a muggles y prefirieron ayudarlos a ellos que a los de sangre pura.

Jane Thomas era la que comenzó a desprestigiar a su familia, casándose con un muggle de apellido Granger. Para alguien tan brillante como Draco Malfoy era fácil concluir que por esa razón los padres de Hermione eran muggles y ella era un bruja, como su abuela.

Él hubiese querido decírselo, ayudarla a encontrar su pasado, pero la joven lo rechazaba y muy difícil sería lograr que ellas aceptase su ayuda...

Además, él debía preocuparse de sus propios problemas, tenía que mantener informado al director de cualquier evento de la nueva Legión de Mortífagos, y para ello, debía estar alerta, sus compañeros de Slytherin últimamente no lo perdían de vista.. quizás no eran tan idiotas como aparentaban y ya sospechaban algo.

-Despierto tan tarde, Draco ¿algo no te deja dormir?- las palabras pronunciadas por Theodore Nott volvieron a Draco a la realidad.

-Claro que no, tengo un leve dolor de cabeza, lo mejor será preparar una poción rápida.. si me permites..

-mi padre me informó que al parecer se adelantaron las fechas de aquel evento que esperamos.

-¿a si? Pues mi padre no me informó a mí, así que esperare noticias suyas para no correr riesgos.

-¿no confías en tus amigos?

-vamos Theodore, aquí nadie es amigo de nadie, cada uno sobrevive como puede.

-si, puede que tengas razón.. bueno entonces te recomiendo cuidarte querido Draco, y cuidado con lo que trames- dicho esto, se separó de Malfoy y volvió a cu cama, que estaba junto a la de Zabini- y apúrate con esa poción.

El rubio trago saliva, tratar con Nott no era igual que engañar al resto de sus compañeros. Este chico provenía de una familia tan pura como la de él, tan rica como la de él, su padre tenía un buen lugar como el de él y era tan astuto como él.

Draco se veía obligado, a su pesar, de tener que interactuar con él como un igual, sus reglas de familia no escritas lo decían así, y él debía cumplir.

-esto quizás sea más difícil de lo que pensé- se dijo el mejor estudiante de pociones.

Miró nuevamente el vidrio, y el dibujo de Hermione seguía intacto, lo mejor sería ir a dormir, pero antes prepararía la dichosa poción, pues al final su cabeza comenzó a sentir aquel dolor inventado.

ooo

La vio acercarse a la sala donde impartían pociones, se ocultó para obsérvala mejor.. pero la joven no entro, le había dicho a sus amigos que se adelantaran, y ahora parecía estar buscando algo.. o a alguien.. Draco se dejó ver.

-bien, habla.

-buen día Granger, tus modales de sangre sucia no han desaparecido, es algo que salta a la vista.

-Habla, Malfoy ¿qué sabes tú de mi abuela Jane?- continuo Hermione sin hacer caso al arisco comentario.

-¿y se puede saber, por qué tengo que decirte?.

La castaña comenzaba a mover sus labios, pero unos alumnos se acercaban, la chica los miró con fastidio, tomó de la muñeca a Draco y entró junto a él a un aula vacía próxima a ellos.

-habla Malfoy.

-pero si tienes la respuesta en tu dedo anular derecho.

Granger lo miró a los ojos y luego bajó la vista hasta donde el rubio le había dicho...

-tú sabes quien era mi abuela, necesito que me lo digas..

-¿y qué gano?

-por favor, Malfoy- los ojos de la muchacha estaban a punto de soltar las lágrimas, se giró hacia la puerta y dijo- creo que fue un error creer que me ayudarías...

-Espera- el hijo de Narcisa la detuvo, tenía a Hermione nuevamente frente a él- bien, te diré lo que sé, pero nadie puede saber que lo hice- la joven asintió.

Se sentaron en los pupitres, Draco comenzó a decirle lo que sabía: Jane Thomas fue de una de las familias más adineradas de Reino Unido, pero lo había perdido todo al casarse con un muggle. Que ella poseía un anillos característico de las familias sangre pura, el que pasaba de generación en generación.

Hermione no le quitaba los ojos de encima, observaba extasiada cada uno de los movimientos del Sly, y trataba de memorizarlos. El chico lucía tan seguro en sí mismo cuando hablaba que era peculiarmente atrayente para ella.

-eso es todo lo que sé- concluyó el joven.

-y que tiene que ver con Dean?

-si no me equivoco, el abuelo de él era el hermano de tu abuela, lo vi en un libro de mi padre, es donde comprueba que tan puras son las familias, creo que se llamaba Alberth, que tuvo un hijo, y creo que este hijo se casó con una muggle y bueno luego nació Dean.

La chica respiraba con dificultad, al parecer eran muchos los secretos que ocultaban sus antepasados, pero había un secreto que la joven estaba a punto de descubrir.. se acercó a la ventana, y en su mente se recreo la alegra imagen de su abuela... de la cual heredo el segundo nombre y los ojos color miel.

Volteó a Malfoy y le sonrió, mientras una juguetona lágrima se abría camino en su piel, una vez más el chico la perturbaba con su mirada.

-Gracias Malfoy, no creí que me ayudarías, pero gracias.

-no lo hubiese hecho si no supiera que eres tan impura.

-como sea, gracias por...

Pero no pudo continuar, Draco tenía puestas ambas manos en su cintura y con sus ojos trataba de decirle algo, ella intento descifrar que era, pero se le hizo imposible; de un segundo a otro, ella tenía sus manos rodeando el cuellos del prefecto.. tan solo milímetros estaban entre ellos.. se fueron acercando, acercando y... timbre

-debo irme- la Gryffindor caminó a zancadas hasta la puerta- y gracias otra vez.

Se dispuso a buscar a Ron y a Harry para poder decirles que estuvo en la enfermería... debía ser rápida.

Por su parte, Draco se maldecía una y otra vez por ser tan lento y no disfrutar el tiempo que tenía con ella, de demostrarle lo mucho que la quería y que él había cambiado... pensando en esto, salió también del lugar con dirección a su siguiente clase...

-Así que era la sangre sucia Granger, debo admitir que es muy atractiva ¿pero no crees que caíste un poco bajo?- las palabras de Blaise lo sobresaltaron..

-¿de que hablas?.

-Draco, Draco, te dije que descubriría quien era, esto solo confirmó mi teoría, anoche gritabas como un llorón "te quiero, Hermi, te quiero" jajaja... –Zabini imitó la voz de un niño pequeño- "te amo mi asquerosa sangre sucia".

-déjame en paz... –caminó nervioso hasta las afueras del castillo, se acabó, Blaise lo delataría, su padre lo mataría.. y la mataría a ella.

-¿de quién te escondes?

-no ahora, Nott.

La serena mirada negra de Theodore Nott lo observaba sin parpadear. Este chico de tez blanquísima, como la de Draco, poseía un pelo negro azulado único, y la mirada descrita anteriormente, tenía además una gran cuenta bancaria, todo esto hacía de este chico alguien muy respetado..

-ya te lo dije, sólo ten cuidado con lo que trames..

ooo

Cabizbajo continuaba recorriendo los jardines del colegio, no había asistido a clases durante toda la jornada, probablemente su padre ya poseía una carta con esta información, y otra de Zabini con su "brillante" hallazgo.

¿qué haría ahora?.. no lo sabía, quizás enfrentar a Lucius, aunque eso arruinaría en parte el plan de Dumbledore de atraparlo con "las manos en la maza"

Qué cosas de la vida, él, Draco Malfoy, preocupado por no poder ayudar a un viejo decrépito, a destruir a su padre, a la persona que durante años trató de complacer, olvidándose de ser.... feliz....

Pero ahora todo era distinto, él defendería a Hermione, con quien las cosas de a poco iban mejorando, apoyaría al director de su colegio para destruir la nueva generación de mortífagos que quería surgir tras la derrota de Voldemort.

Levantó levemente la cabeza, estaba justo debajo de las ventanas que daban a la sala común de Gryffindor, apoyada contra el vidrio estaba la razón por la cual se sentía observado desde hace algunos minutos.. Hermione Granger casi no parpadeaba, al darse cuenta que el rubio la miraba, se sobresaltó y se fue al sillón junto al fuego.

Para ella era muy complicado decir o explicar que sentía cada vez que esas pupilas la miraban, o cada vez que su orgullosa voz le hablaba, una enorme descarga de electricidad recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo cuando ocurría.

No quería pensar que el chico le atraía, sabía perfectamente que se trataba de un Malfoy, pero la había ayudado, algo no estaba bien con él desde hace algún tiempo, no era el mismo Draco que todos conocía, o al menos no con ella.

Por otro lado, acababa de enterarse de un secreto familiar que la complicaba aún más: su abuela había sido bruja, y al parecer una gran bruja... ella siempre pensó que los familiares que tenían eran absolutamente todos muggles, como sus padres... ¿cómo obtener información?... quizás podía hacerlo de algún libro.. Malfoy había mencionado uno; pero ya era tarde, no podía salir y menos ir a la biblioteca, sin embargo, la duda le quemaba por dentro, era prefecta así que tendría una buena excusa, o eso esperaba...

ooo

_"... para muchos, Jane sería la primera mujer en ser Ministro de la Magia, su inteligencia era abundante, pero prefirió irse con su esposo y abandonar a los magos, entre una de las tantas leyes que aprobó en beneficio de la población se cuenta la abolición de los maltratos a los alumnos de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería..."_

-wow, realmente fue una gran bruja.

-y usted sigue sus pasos señorita Granger, pero si rompe las reglas será un poco difícil.

-Profesor Dumbledore... yo..

-Quiere saber más sobre su abuela.. bien.. ¿qué le puedo decir?, se parecía mucho a usted, en todo sentido- el anciano sonreía con suspicacia, llevaba un pijamas de lunas y estrellas en tela azul chillón.

-Disculpe profesor.. sólo quería averiguar más.

-Oh, esta bien, por eso vine a buscarla, hay un par de cosas de las que me gustaría hablarle ¿gusta una taza de café?

ooo

El despacho del director de Hogwarts estaba en completo silencio, salvo por los ronquidos de los retratos de ex directores del colegio; el profesor encendió las antorchas, y luego de preparar el café tomó asiento, Hermione lo imitó.

-esta será una charla que su abuela me pidió que tuviera con usted cuando supiera la verdad, y como hoy se enteró, debo cumplir mi promesa.

La chica casi no respiraba, todo ocurría muy rápido para su gusto, además.. si Dumbledore sabía que ella se había enterado de la verdad... ¿sería posible que supiera.. como lo hizo?.

-su abuela fue una gran bruja, muy inteligente, obviamente también estudió aquí y ganó un Premio Anual, como usted, y fue la mejor de su promoción.

"Luego entró como ayudante al Ministerio, donde fue ascendiendo y ascendiendo, se ubicó en los mejores lugares, yo la conocí porque trabajaba en conjunto con el colegio, estaba a cargo del departamento de Educación (que hoy ya no existe) durante el periodo del director Dippet, mi antecesor –le mostró el retrato de un anciano descansando con un gorro chistoso sobre un sofá negro.

"Ella era una mujer de carácter, podía conseguir sus ambiciones si se lo proponía, pero se enamoró, y dejó todo por ese amor.. bueno de ese matrimonio nació su padre, luego su padre la tuvo a usted.

"Jane sabía muy bien que usted era bruja a diferencia de su hijo, pero no le quiso decir, prefería esperar a que le llegara su carta, aunque nadie de su familia, salvo usted lógicamente, sabe que ella fue bruja. Su abuela me pidió que le entregara esto"...

Albus Dumbledore estiró su mano y sacó una medalla con las mismas figuras que su anillo.

-bien señorita Granger, no le puedo decir nada más, usted deberá averiguar el uso de estos objetos, sé muy bien que es capas, y su abuela también lo sabía.

Hermione lo observó perplejo unos segundos y tomó la medalla, se disponía a volver a su cuarto, cuando el viejo con lentes de media-luna la detuvo.

-señorita Granger, hay otro asunto que me gustaría hablar con usted, tome asiento por favor- la voz del profesor había cambiado de melancólica a preocupada.

-¿qué ocurre?

-hay un alumno desaparecido, y usted nos puede ayudar.

-¿de quién se trata?

-De Draco Malfoy, Señorita Granger, de Draco Malfoy.

----

---

mi Draki desaparecio!!! Trankilas, soy incapas de hacerle daño ... ya vamos descubriendo secretos, pero kedan mcuhos por descifran como el de la medalla. Quiero aclarar que herms sigue detestando a draco, con menos intensidad, pero sigue haciendolo ¿llegara a amarlo? D eso se trata este fic!!.. sigue leyendo.. ah!! Casi lo olvido... Theodore Nott es un personaje ke creo la propia Rowling y ke yo aproveche pues es alguien a kien draco se ve olbligado a tratar como un =.. me encanta.. pueden leer mas sobre el en ... Besos.. Aaaaaa!! Y reviews!! Porfa!


	4. ¿Más cerca o más lejos?

Chapter 4: Más cerca o más lejos? 

Hermione Granger observaba al cansado mago sin dar crédito a sus oídos, ¿cómo era eso que Malfoy estaba desaparecido?, una serie de horribles pensamientos comenzaron a aparecer en la mente de la joven. Pero un segundo.. ella lo había visto minutos antes de abandonar la torre.

-¿qué quiere decir con "ayudarlo"?, profesor, usted sabe que Malfoy me odia, y yo a él...

-Srta. Granger, en usted nada más podemos confiar, los "amigos" de Draco están en contra mía. Confío en que usted será razonable, verá, hay un plan...

Mientras Hermione luchaba por demostrar indiferencia, un joven rubio tenía sus manos totalmente congeladas, caminaba bajo un manto negro, en una noche oscura y extraña.

Pensaba en la chica que le había robado el sueño, se preguntaba si ella llegaría a sentir lo mismo algún día, y pensar que él años atrás la odiaba.. o quizás nunca la odio realmente, sólo detestaba su origen, pero ahora sabía que ella provenía de una familia no tan impura.

Pero la verdad, era que eso ya daba lo mismo, él la quería y se había decidido a conquistarla, sin embargo, no deseaba volver a Hogwarts, si tan solo pudiese hablarle a solas...

Sintió un zumbido en el cielo, levantó la vista y vio como Mes se acercaba a él con una carta proveniente de la mansión de los Malfoy, lo más certero es que el remitente era su padre. La lechuza dejo el sobre en la mano derecha de Draco mientras éste le daba pequeñas palmaditas detrás de la cabeza.

_"Draco: no quiero creer en las locuras que dice_

_Blaise, así que le dije a Zabini que lleve a su hijo a un curandero antes que siga inventándote injurias y calumnias._

_Pero deseo saber por qué no asististe a clases,_

_Espero que la respuesta sea convincente jovencito._

_Un abrazo envía tu madre. _

_Espero tu respuesta. Lucius Malfoy"_

El joven bajo la carta con una leve gota de esperanza en su corazón, podía responderle que no asistía porque necesitaba tiempo para prepararse pero la ceremonia y no toparse con un montón de sangre-sucia por un día. Además les preguntaría sobre lo de si se adelanto o no la ceremonia.

A pesar de estas novedades, no quería volver al castillo aún, pasar la noche afuera sería un a buena alternativa, volverá en la mañana a clases.

ooo

-¿quiere decir que Draco Malfoy está de nuestro lado?

-Así es Srta. Granger.

-¿por qué? ¿cómo?

-Es algo que sólo él le puede responder. Bien, como ya esta al tanto de todo puede regresar a su dormitorio, que tenga buenas noches.

Al llegar a su cuarto, Hermione no conseguía digerir toda la información recibida aquella noche, lo ocurrido con su abuela, el misterio de la medalla, el plan de Dumbledore, el cambio y desaparición de Malfoy.. ¡todo en un sola noche!.

Se recostó suavemente en su cama, sin quitar la vista de la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana, sin duda era una oscura noche. Lenta y autónomamente los cansados párpados de Hermione Granger se fueron juntando.

ooo

Los rayos del débil sol llegaban hasta sus pupilas a pesar de que no las tenía en exposición. La nieve alrededor hacía el reflejo más fuerte. La noche anterior tuvo que formular un hechizo para poder descansar en el suelo sin ser congelado por la fría capa de blancura del invierno.

Se incorporo tratando de tapar el sol con su mano izquierda, y con el entrecejo fruncido miró a su alrededor; el astro rey iluminaba esa parte del patio del castillo, una brisa fresca rozó su pálida piel, terminó de abrir sus ojos azul-grisáceo y decidió comenzar con lo que había planeado la noche anterior.

A medida que el castillo se agrandaba, un alinda figura femenina lo hacía también, de pronto ésta comenzó a tomar velocidad. De un segundo a otro, Hermione tenía fuertemente abrazado a Draco Malfoy.

El chico hacía lo imposible por mantener un ritmo considerable e respiración, parecía un sueño del que nunca quisiese despertar, la tomó suavemente por la cintura y trato de impregnarse del dulce aroma de la joven.

Pero nada es eterno, la prefecta parecía recién estar reaccionando de su alocado acto, se separó de él por lo menos un metro, pero no salió corriendo como el Sly pensó.

-¿dónde estabas? ¿cómo es eso que estás de nuestro lado?

-Shh!, silencio, te lo explicaré todo, lo prometo, pero no puedo dejar que nos vean, mi padre me tiene a prueba, nos vemos en el descanso, en el mismo lugar de la otra vez- se acercó despacio, tomó la barbilla de ella y le regaló un delicado beso en la mejilla, luego se perdió en el hall.

Hermione se llevó automáticamente su mano al lugar besado, todo daba vueltas en su cabeza... entonces era verdad lo que había dicho Dumbledore.. ¿qué fue ese abrazo?.. por Dios y ¿¡qué fue ese beso!?

ooo

las palabras de la profesora McGonagall resbalaban por sus oídos, no lograba concentrarse ni dejar de ver una especie de película del beso de Malfoy, tampoco conseguía no mirar el circular reloj de la pared.

Por fin la melodía del timbre llegó a su sentido auditivo, salió prácticamente corriendo hasta el lugar del encuentro, el rubio no llegaba aún, así que se sentó en el escritorio que le correspondería al profesor, cuando la puerta se abrió despacio.

Él la observó una fracción de segundo, en donde el tiempo parecía estar detenido, dio unos pasos y tomó pausadamente un poco del aire de la sala.

-y bien.. habla- la joven decidió romper con el tenso silencio y encarar los problemas de una buena vez.

-¿qué quieres que te diga, Granger?, el director te contó todo.

-si, pero no me contó el por qué de tus ganas de ayudar.

-ah!, bueno ese es un punto que cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás, por ahora sólo te confirmo lo que Dumbledore te dijo.. ¿algo más?.

-Sí, ¿dónde estabas? Me tenías pre.... –detuvo la frase en el aire, mientras que Draco alzaba su ceja derecha y ladeaba su cabeza- quiero decir, a Dumbledore lo tenías preocupado, no entraste a ninguna clase y...

-No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, tuve un par de problemas que no vienen al caso.

-pero ¿dónde estabas? Supe que no dormiste en el castillo.

-no, no dormí en el castillo, pero sí en sus afueras.

Hermione abrió completamente sus almendrados ojos, su boca también lo hizo, pero no por completo. El chico había dormido en el frío, entre la nieve y el hielo.. hubiera corrido a brindarle un abrazo, el joven de seguro aún tendrías frío, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y se mantuvo en su lugar.

-no entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto.

-claro que no me preocupo..

Malfoy se disponía a responder cuando algo brillante acaparó su mirada en el cuello de la joven Premio Anual, parecía ser una medalla, por la distancia entre ellos no podía distinguir bien que era, pero la sintió extrañamente familiar.

-¿qué es eso?

-me la dio Dumbledore anoche, me dijo que tenía una especie de misterio que debía descifrar, creí que tú.. quizás... me pudieras.. ayudar...

Algo ocurría entre los dos estudiantes, se estaban hablando de una forma parecida a la que usan las personas civilizadas, se pedían ayuda el uno con el otro, muchas veces se encontraban abrazados y/o a punto de besarse de un segundo a otro; ¿hablamos de los mismos Hermione Gragea y Draco Malfoy?.. ¿o nos cambiaron la historia?

El chico se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hasta la joven, la miró fijo y le sonrío dulce, tomó la medalla y la observó unos segundos, le parecía haberla visto antes.. ¿pero dónde?

La Gryffindor's miraba atentamente cada uno de los movimientos del rubio, pero no pudo conseguir evitar las frías pupilas de él, estaban muy cerca. El silencio les decía a gritos que olvidaran todo y se besaran.. como por arte de magia, esto fue lo que ocurrió.

Luego de unos segundos se separaron poco a poco, ninguno se atrevió a romper la silenciosa atmósfera, así que el ruido del timbre lo hizo por ellos, la castaña parecía despertar de forma brusca de un agradable sueño, tomó su bolso y desapareció.

Draco esperó a que saliera y soltó un grito de alegría, ¡había besado a Hermione!, cerró sus ojos y recordó la escena en que tomó de una singular manera a la chica y le robó un beso. Aún podía sentir sus labios presionando los de ella.

Salió también del aula y se fue a su clase de Herbología, para su desgracia "ella" no estaría ahí.. pero un minuto ¿qué estaría pensando la muchacha en este mismo instante?.. ¿estaría feliz o solo pensando una cruel manera de arrancarle las entrañas?

ooo

La biblioteca estaba como de costumbre, una joven al final del corredor parecía estar siendo absorbida por un gigantesco libro. La chica aprovechaba las horas que no tenía clase para ir a ese lugar.

Pero la chica realmente no estaba leyendo, sus ojos pasaban por la líneas sin comprender nada; la imagen de una sala con dos individuos besándose se paseaba por su cabeza una y otra, y otra vez.

Tocó inconscientemente la medalla, con tanta locura no había tenido tiempo de analizarlo; la miró unos segundos, era dorada, y colgaba de una cadenita muy fina, tenía algo parecido a un dragón y por la parte trasera decía Jane Thomas, 1935.

La apretó entre sus dedos y soltó un suspiro de agotamiento. En pocos días tendría los exámenes y no les había dedicado el tiempo suficiente, el secreto de su abuela también la agobiaba y para que decir como la confundía Draco Malfoy.

Se dio unos leves golpecitos en la cabeza y se dispuso a estudiar, cuando lo consiguió por fin, la Sra. Pince le informaba que debía ir a clases. Recogió sus cosas y se fue a "Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas".

Al llegar, Hagrid no lo hacía aún, así que se tranquilizó un poco, pero su corazón dio un vuelco al recordar que compartían con los de la casa de las serpientes aquella asignatura. Evadía con dificultad las acusadoras miradas Harry y Ron.

-Herms, ¿qué ocurre?, tú sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros- Harry concluía impaciente, deseba saber que pasaba con su amiga desde hace algunos días.

-no es nada.. oh!, lo siento Hagrid, no te vi llegar- lanzó un suspiro por lo bajo, pero sus compañeros no la dejarías escapar tan fácilmente. Miró de reojo hacia atrás y ahí estaba, su corazón nuevamente se sacudió en su interior.

Si las miradas de Harry y Ron eran difíciles de evitar, la de Draco Malfoy lo era mucho más, pero la chica logró sacar fuerzas y poner atención a la clase, con las miradas de seis ojos y todo ella fue capaz de incluso ganar quince puntos para Gryffindor.

ooo

La noche comenzaba a despertar y sus labores como prefecta la llamaban a trabajar. Los pasillos se cubrían de soledad, pues los alumnos regresaban a sus dormitorios luego de la jornada.

Su insignia de prefecta brillaba junto a la de Premio Anual, ella era la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts y no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que debía hacer con sus sentimientos.

Hasta hace un par de días ella se hubiese reído de las cosas que la confundían, jamás se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza si quiera pensar sentirse levemente atraída por Malfoy, aún más.. a ella no sólo le atraía, le gustaba mucho.. se estaba....

¡NO! ¡claro que no!, él sólo estaba jugando, eso era la respuesta más obvia, y ella estaba cayendo.. tenía que cortar el problema de raíz y poner todo su esfuerzo en descifrar el misterio de la medalla y del anillo, y por supuesto preocuparse más de los ya próximos exámenes.

-vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es la noviecita de nuestro amigo Draco, ¿no es así, Blaise?- una fría voz arrastraba aquellas palabras, pero, por supuesto que no era Malfoy.. era...

-Claro que sí, Theodore, es ella, ahora demostraré que son ciertas mis teorías y que Malfoy es un traidor.

Hermione los enfrento con la mirada nerviosa, sabía perfectamente que estos dos Slytherin's iban camino a ser mortífagos y conocían una serie de planes para crueles muertes que de seguro querrían poner a prueba con ella.

-no te asustes querida sangre-sucia, sólo queremos que nuestro compañero pague por su traición.

-no sé de que hablan, Malfoy no se me ha acercado y yo ¡no me acercaría a él ni muerta!- a pesar del miedo logró mentir a la perfección.

-shh, tranquila, si no te mueves y te portas bien me comprometo a que las maldiciones no te dolerán tanto- Nott realmente no era como de costumbre, un chico callado y observador, estaba sacando sus garras.

-¡expelliarmus!- Hermione aprovechó para corres, había resultado su rápido plan de darle a uno de los espejos del pasillo y que así rebotara en los chicos, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, no sabía si era perseguida o no.. solo corrió.

Tomó con firmeza la medalla y pensó en su abuela, sus piernas ya no respondían, calló de golpe al suelo con la respiración agitada, un par de piernas estaban frente a ella.

-ten cuidado, Granger, el suelo... ¿qué pasó?- Hermione no lo pudo evitar, con la última gota de fuerza se levantó y abrazó a Malfoy- ¿qué pasó?.

-ellos... ellos.. lo saben.. saben que estas de nuestro lado.. ellos...

-¿ellos?.. ¿quiénes son ellos?

-Blaise Zabini, querido Draco

-y Theodore Nott, por supuesto.

Draco levantó la vista hasta los sujetos que pronunciaron estas palabras, y con horror comprobó que eran ellos los que habían asustado a Hermione.

Malfoy puso a la joven detrás de él, tomó su varita y se preparó, primero lo matarían a él, a Hermione no le ocurriría nada. Sentía como la chica sollozaba y lo abrazaba fuertemente por la espalda.

-y bien... ¿quién desea morir primero?- gritó con rabia....

fin capítulo

oh!! Kedo muy bn, me gusto arto este capi, hubo beso y too.. Hermione ya esta confundida.. y bastante.. ¿se unieron Blaise y Nott?.. pongan atención!!.. Draco dijo una vez "aquí nadie tiene amigos, cada uno sobrevive como puede..." no se pierdan los sgtes capis.. y gracias a tods por su mensajes de apoyo.. ojala les guste cada vez mas!!.. y.. reviews porfis!!.. besos HeRmIttA.


	5. Descubriendo la verdad

Chapter 5: "Descubriendo la verdad" 

El hombre se frotaba las manos ansioso, caminaba de un lado para otro en la sala, de seguro si continuaba así haría un orificio en el suelo. No podía evitar mirar la enorme puerta de madera francesa.

La duda le quemaba las entrañas ¿sería posible que el heredero de aquella familia fuese un traidor? Quizás sólo fuesen rumores pero debía estar seguro antes de llevar a cabo la ceremonia.

Un fuerte golpe lo sobresaltó, la puerta se había abierto y de ella salía un hombre con un elegantísimo desplante y una melena rubia al extremo.

-buenas noches, Nott ¿qué se te ofrece?

-Buenas noches, verás, Lucius, mi hijo Theodore, me ha dicho que últimamente Draco habla con mucha frecuencia con una muggle.

-eso es imposible. Draco sabe muy bien que lo tiene prohibido. Es algo de lo que me he preocupado fomentar en él desde pequeño.

-lo sé, pero es extraño, yo te informo, porque como ya sabes se acerca el ensayo de la ceremonia, donde además elegiremos los que estarán en la real y no podemos correr riesgos.

-tranquilo, de Draco me encargo yo, no ocurrirá nada que no tengamos planeado.

-confío en ti, Malfoy, confío en ti.

ooo

Hermione Granger mantenía sus ojos firmemente cerrados, mientras abrazaba por detrás a Draco Malfoy, quien a su vez sostenía su varita en lo alto amenazando a otros dos estudiantes que hacían lo mismo.

-Vamos, bajen las varitas, peleen como hombres!!- gritó el prefecto rubio.

-no estás en condiciones de pedir algo... fue un placer, Draco.

-petrificus totalus!!

Hermione abrió un ojo, pero luego abrió el otro de golpe, ahí tirados 3 sujetos totalmente tiesos, miró a todos lados y para su asombro su amigo Ron Weasley bajaba despacio la varita.

-Ron!- Hermione corrió a abrazarlo y rompió a llorar nuevamente.

-¿qué paso? ¿por qué abrazabas a Malfoy? ¿por qué te estaba defendiendo?

La chica tragó saliva- no soy la persona para explicártelo, tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore, Ron, por favor, ve a buscarlo.

-no te dejare sola... olvídalo

-estaré bien, lo prometo.. corre!

-pero cuando regrese me explicarás todo- el colorín se perdió en una esquina, y la joven aprovechó para ver el estado de Malfoy.

Éste tenía los ojos abiertos, dejando ver sus atrayentes pupilas azul-grisáceo, Hermione acarició con suavidad la mejilla, estaba fría, pero era sumamente tersa, la piel del chico parecía porcelana, posó uno de sus dedos en la boca, en aquellos labios que habían sido protagonistas de un tierno beso.

Su corazón aumentaba el ritmo en cada latido, inconscientemente fijó la vista en su anillo, en cierta forma todo había comenzado por esta joya.. ¿por qué demoraba tanto ron? ¿qué le diría?.. "sabes, Ron, me enamoré de Malfoy..." paró sus pensamientos en seco, primero, obviamente no podía decirle eso a Ron y tendría (para su horror) que mentirle.. y segundo.. acababa de aceptar que... se había enamorado!!

Pero que dile le ponía la vida en su camino, pues, seguro que Malfoy actuaba así para luego burlarse de ella... pero.. se había cambiado de "bando"... ¿cómo lo tomaría Lucius Malfoy? En cierta parte comenzaba a comprender al joven Slytherin', con un padre así.. cualquiera puede ser tan arrogante, frío, orgulloso, petulante, abusador, etc, pero al parecer el menor de esta familia podía ser "salvado"...

El ruido de unos pies corriendo la obligó a separarse del muchacho, juntó las agotadas fuerzas y tomó el valor necesario para encarar a su amigo; por fin ahí estaba Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley y.... Harry Potter.

-bien, Srta. Granger, vamos a tener una leve conversación los 5- el director levantó a Malfoy, a los otros dos los envió a enfermería- Sr. Malfoy, si me hace el favor de seguirme.

El mago comenzó su camino, el resto de las miradas se posaron en Hermione, quien pasaba de una en otra sin saber como responderle a cada una, para su fortuna, Ron y Harry la ayudaron a caminar, mientras el rubio los seguía desde más atrás.

ooo

Jamás pensó en que las cosas se complicarían tanto, pero tanto esfuerzo estaba dando sus frutos, la chica de la que se había enamorado, poco a poco, le correspondía a su necesidad de querer y entregar cariño a un alguien en especial.

Ese alguien estaba en ese mismo despacho, escuchando con nerviosismo las palabras de Dumbledore, él no podía dejar de observar de reojo, tenía sus ojos hinchados y el cuerpo cansado...

-.... por eso es que necesitamos del señor Malfoy, pero para que este plan resulte, ustedes deben seguir siendo los "mismos de siempre" es decir actuar ante el resto del alumnado.

-¿que está queriendo decir?- interrumpió Harry

-que hagan las paces, por supuesto, los 4... o mejor dicho ustedes 3 y el señor Malfoy, espero que seáis lo suficientemente maduros para que esta misión no falle y todo no vuelva al comienzo otra vez.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas cómplices, realmente Dumbledore había soltado su último tornillo, miraron a Hermione y al parecer estaba dispuesta a acatar la orden del profesor. Luego de minutos de intento erróneo de contradecir ambos le tendieron la mano a su máximo enemigo de escuela hasta ese entonces... Draco Malfoy.

-muy bien, bueno, ahora... debemos ver que haremos con Zabini y Nott, ellos aún no despiertan y he pensado en borrarles ciertos detalles de su memoria- Hermione hubiese jurado que le guiñaba el ojo a ella y a Malfoy- y Draco pronto irá a un "ensayo" de esta ceremonia, tengo entendido que ahí se nombraran los nombres que estarán en la real.. de todas formas usted señor Malfoy nos informará a su regreso, además.....

ooo

Los exámenes ya llegaban para el fin del 1º semestre y antes de Navidad, todos los alumnos de 7º rendían los ensayos de los EXTASIS que serían para fines del segundo semestre.

Hermione Granger había conseguido estudiar lo suficiente como para sentirse segura al dar sus respuestas, aunque ella insistía que era muy poco, pero por el tiempo que pasaba hablando con Draco Malfoy se le había muy difícil concentrarse.

Hermi estaba descubriendo cada segundo algo nuevo del joven, y no podía evitar que le encantase más y más el chico, además ya no se batía en un duelo de miradas con Harry y Ron, bueno, no eran amigos, pero se guardaban su comentarios para si mismos.

Por otro lado, aún no lograba nada de información de la medalla, solo sabía que a Malfoy se le hacía muy familiar, pero no era la gran cosa.

Luego del difícil test de transformaciones, el último de todos, los alumnos abandonarían el colegio para ir a sus casa a pasar las vacaciones, Hermione también lo haría, así que subió a dejar sus libros para luego bajar a cenar.

Se sentó, como de costumbre, entre Ron y Harry, dándole la espalda a los Slytherins, no alcanzó a pasar un segundo para que se sintiera observaba, un temer acongojante invadió a la chica, luego de esta noche no vería a Malfoy hasta dos semanas más...

ooo

Caminaba despacio entre los cientos de estudiantes hasta los carruajes, no quería abandonar el castillo sin decirle adiós, de pronto, no vio nada, unas suaves manos tibias ocultaban sus ojos, el aroma de Hermione llegó bailando al ritmo del silencio hasta sus oídos, se fueron moviendo hasta un carro vacío.

La chicha le permitió ver nuevamente, Draco se dio a vuelta y quedaron frente a frente, la joven tomó asiento, cerca de una ventanilla y el rubio se acomodó al lado contrario, manteniendo así la vista en los ojos del otro.

-pensé que no sería mala idea irme contigo, ron y Harry no irán a casa y pues...- las mejillas de la Gry se tornaron ligeramente rosadas.

-no hay problema- él le sonrió de lado.

La nieve caía, y los acompañó sin estorbar hasta la estación, donde tomaron el expreso de Hogwarts, se las arreglaron para estar nuevamente a solas, se pusieron a comentar, eso sí bajando la voz, sobre el ensayo de la ceremonia.

-espero que tu padre no sospeche más.

-dudo que no siga sospechando, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, no sale tan fácilmente.

-haz las cosas con cuidado, por favor...

Draco le sonrió con los ojos, y le confirmó con su vista que haría lo que ella decía, poco a poco fue moviendo su mano hasta alcanzar la de Hermione.

-hay algo que quiero que sepas- el muchacho tomó aire y cruzó su mirada una vez más con la de la chica, le transmitió así su miedo, un miedo muy singular- pero antes, prométeme que no te burlarás.

-está bien... ¿de que se trata?

-hace ya un buen tiempo he descubierto cosas que antes jamás me hubiera imaginado ocurrirían..

-¿a que te refieres? ¿que cosas?.. me estás asustando..

-me refiero a traicionar a mi padre, a ser amable con Potter y Weasley, a estar engañando todos mis principios, por una sola razón- los peculiares ojos de Malfoy tomaron un brillo especial- y esa razón.... eres tú.

Hermione Granger tuvo que poner una mano en su pecho para que su corazón no lo rompiera, una tímida sonrisa se asomó en su contradecido rostro.

-disculpa, sé que obviamente tú no sientes lo mismo, pero quería que lo supieras... yo...

no pude seguir hablando, pues de pronto, sus labios fueron cerrados y presionados por otros, era la segunda vez que probaba el sabor de aquellos besos amados. Él ubicó sus manos en la cintura de ella, era tan agradable sentirla en esa faceta.

ooo

-bienvenido a casa querido, Draco, tu padre espera por ti en el escritorio como de costumbre, manteniendo ese elegante desplante salió de la habitación del joven con su lujosa túnica; por una extraña razón al rubio le pareció que la mujer escondía algo, pero decidió bajar pronto a ver que noticias tenía su progenitor.

El gran despacho de Lucius Malfoy estaba revestido en libros de toda clase, sobre muebles de una antiquísima madera, la chimenea tenía en su interior la cabeza de hombre, el cual miró al joven y se despidió apresurado de la persona con quien hablaba.

-puede comenzar a informarme- el patriarca de dirigió a su escritorio sin siquiera mirar a su hijo- ¿y bien?- se apresuró a agregar.

-no es mucho, Dumbledore como siempre apoyado por san Potter- simuló una mueca de profundo asco, como las que hacía cuando hablaba de Hermione con el resto de los Slytherins.

-al grano, Draco, ¿que ocurrió con Nott y Zabini?

El chico tomó una bocanada de aire y valor, debía mentir una vez más- no lo sé, padre, creo que se unieron y tienen un plan en mi contra, desconozco el por qué, pero es la verdad.

Lucius no parecía muy convencido, se acercó de forma amenazante hasta él, las negras perlas del hombre examinaron cada rincón del heredero de la familia, éste por su parte hacía hasta lo imposible por simular ser sincero; el duelo duró un par de segundos, sin victoria para el mayor.

El ex Sly retrocedió hasta atrás de su escritorio, juntó sus dedos y los entrelazó -está bien, cambiando de tema, el ensayo de la ceremonia es en dos días, confío en que no haz olvidado tus prácticas y quedarás seleccionado, ahora ve a tu cuarto, a las 9:00 en punto baja a cenar.

ooo

Su cuarto estaba sin cambio alguno desde que lo dejo el 1º de septiembre. Encendió la radio y se recostó en su cama, por alguna razón el techo le pareció entretenido, juntó sus ojos e imaginó la gris mirada de Draco Malfoy.

Al ritmo de la lenta música la chica fue recordando la escena del tren, un joven arrogante y orgulloso le demostraba que poseía sentimientos y en especial hacia ella.

Su estómago brincó con solo recordarlo, ella le correspondía a esos sentimientos, pero no todo era felicidad, tenían que enfrentarse a un mar de problemas que se avecinaban a ellos como una gran ola.

Pero no quería pensar en problemas, los desecho todos a un basurero temporal y se concentró en el ice-berg que se estaba derritiendo, que era el corazón del propio Malfoy.

Unos golpecillos en el vidrio sobre su mesita le provocó sentarse de prisa, soltó un suspiro al ver que solo era una lechuza; era preciosa, negra como la noche, de ojos amarillos que simulaban dos lamparillas.

Hermione Granger abrió la ventana, con el presentimiento de saber quien era remitente, desdobló el pergamino y leyó sin poder reprimir una hermosa sonrisa, releyó varias veces hasta memorizar cada te quiero de la perfecta caligrafía de Malfoy. Sin muchos rodeos respondió con la misma lechuza.

ooo

Mientras se llevaba el cubierto a la boca con un trozo de comida se le hizo imposible no notar el brillo en el cuello de su madre, un resplandor dorado iluminó de pronto sus pensamientos ¡como no lo había notado antes?.. pero...

-Draco, responde, es la tercera vez que tu madre te habla.

-lo siento, un terrible dolor de cabeza no me deja pensar.

-Draco, querido, te acabo de preguntar si tienes a alguien en especial para el baile luego del ensayo de la ceremonia.

El cerebro del rubio hacía todo lo humanamente posible para dar una respuesta rápida, si decía no, parkinson se le colgaría en un, dos por tres, pero no podía llevar a Hermione... a no ser que...

-Si, madre, tengo pensado invitar a alguien.

-me gustaría saber el nombre, la voz de Narcisa sonaba ansiosa.

-ya lo verán, ya lo verán...

Luego de las rutinas protocolares de la familia Malfoy, Draco regresó a su habitación, debía esperar a Mes para escribirle a Hermione, pero eran tantas cosas las que tenía que decir que se puso a escribir de inmediato.

"Querida Hermione: tengo 

_nuevas buenas acerca de la medalla,_

_pero me gustaría verte y decírtelas personalmente_

_¿te interesa venir pasado mañana a un baile?, te puedes hacer pasar por una extranjera y no tendríamos problemas con mis padres._

_Además tengo otra cosa que decirte, por favor respondedme luego._

_Con cariño Draco Malfoy."_

Aunque no ocupaba ni medio pergamino, le tomo casi media hora escribirle a la chica, para ese entonces, Mes no regresaba aún.

Se sentó impaciente en uno de sus sofás de cuero negro y como un susurro la imagen de unos rizos castaños y una sonrisa perfecta comenzaron a vagar por su mente.

------

------

----

Fin capitulo!!.. se declaro!!!! Wow, el final no me gusto musho pero les aseguro ke lo que se viene es musho mejor!! No se lo pueden perder.. a una cosita.. no olviden los reviews!!! besosssss


	6. De viaje

Chapter 6: De Viaje

Caminaba en círculos, fijó la mirada al frente, su norte era la nuca del compañero que iba delante, podía ver los rostros de todos, pues sólo era el ensayo del terrorífico escenario que vería en seis meses más.

Se propuso pensar en Hermione (y en que la vería aquella noche, a pesar de que no en su cuerpo, pero estaría allí, de seguro con su particular aroma de siempre), para pasar rápido el tiempo entre aquellas frías paredes y la escasa luz de las antorchas.

Llegaba su turno de pasar adelante, el silencio sepulcral lo asustaba y enojaba aún más, en el centro, donde estaba el "altar" se encontraban su padre y el señor Nott.

-Bien, Draco, Ahora puedes comenzar a decir tu discurso.

El joven pronunció lo mandado, el latín era un fácil idioma para él acostumbrado a lo mejor siempre, fue instruido desde pequeño en este lenguaje, cuando finalizó, continuo el resto del rito, lo había practicado todo el verano, así que lo concluyó sin problemas.

Luego de sonreír por ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Lucius y la de rabia del Sr. Nott, regresó a su lugar en el circulo, y observó al resto hacer el mismo acto, reía para sí mismo al ver lo ineptos que eran, que de seguro deshonrarían esta agrupación, que sólo él sería capaz de...

Frenó en seco, estaba pensando en... le tomó unos segundos reponerse, justo a tiempo para disimular ante la mirada del Sr. Nott, que lo mantenía entre ceja y ceja. Era el turno de Theodore, al igual que él, lo hizó de forma perfecta...

A Draco se le encendió el estómago, unas ganas de patear a ese individuo que maldecía a Hermione con el pensamiento, que se atrevía a desafiarlo e incluso, en ocasiones, se atrevía a ser.. ¡¡mejor que él!!.

Sus miradas de odio se cruzaron cuando Nott regresaba a su lugar, silenciosamente se había desatado una guerra entre ambos tendrías que demostrar.. cual era el mejor..

ooo

Tomó la poción que había preparado la noche anterior y bajo corriendo las escaleras de la mansión, su capa verde flotaba en el aire por la rapidez que llevaba el chico; se dirigió al jardín, donde se encontraría con ella.

Detrás de un árbol sin hojas estaba Hermione con su vestido plateado ajustado a su bella figura, tenía el pelo tomado con un sencillo moño, pero dejaba algunos rizos colgando juguetonamente por su cara, tenía guantes largos del color del vestido y una capa del mismo tono completaba el atuendo.

Draco quedó pasmado, se veía realmente bella, la chica le sonrió nerviosa y se le acercó, Malfoy quería mirarla muy bien antes de darle la poción que la transformaría en Julie Marior, la falsa personalidad de una francesa.

Se acercó despacio, la tomó por la cintura, le susurro al oído lo parecido a un ángel que estaba y lo mucho que la quería, la miró a los ojos, le devolvió la sonrisa y la besó.

Luego de varios segundo de flotar en el alma del otro el rubio reaccionó y le dio a beber n líquido verde de una minúscula botella, la chica titubeó un poco, pero luego la tomó de un golpe.

El delicado cuerpo de Hermione tomó una anatomía llena de marcadas curvas, pelo rubio (que conservaba los rizos y el peinado), ojos pardos y una cara sumamente armónica.

La chica, obviamente, continuaba con el mismo atuendo, y la expresión de su mirada tampoco logró cambiar. Se veía realmente atractiva, aun así, Draco pensaba que era mejor como Hermione Granger.

-"¿segugo que funcionaga?"- dijo la prefecta con una voz y un acento netamente francés, se llevó la mano a la boca, era obvio que se había sorprendido.

-Claro que sí, esto durará unas tres horas, así que tenemos mucho tiempo, vamos adentro- le ofreció su brazo, Hermi lo aceptó casi riendo y caminaron hasta el interior de la mansión.

ooo

El salón principal de los Malfoy estaba decorado como si fuese a recibir a la mismísima Reina, pero para ellos los monarcas muggles eran igual de insignificantes. Se podría decir que se consideraban en esa posición.

El "rey" y la "reina" –Lucius y Narcisa- recibieron a sus invitados con todas las leyes protocolares no escritas existentes en las familias de sangre pura y en las propias de los Malfoy.

Iniciaron así el baile, en perfecta coordinación, el hombre llevaba a la mujer al suave compás de la música, al centro les siguió luego su único hijo, Draco, quien se hacia acompañar por una joven realmente hermosa. A continuación se fueron sumando las parejas según su relevancia en el mundo de la magia.

Narcisa no podo evitar observar la pareja de su hijo, estaba segura no haberla visto antes, debía ser extranjera y si así fuese ¿dónde y como conoció a Draco? Pero era obvio que provenía de alguna familia de re-nombre, pues, poseía un desplante único.

Hermione notó enseguida que era vigilada y se lo comunicó a Malfoy en silencio, este le respondió que ya debería estar acostumbrada, ya que él siempre la miraba, la joven tomo un color rosa en sus mejillas.

-quiero que observes el cuello de mi madre.... ¿qué ves?

-"no logo veg bien, estamos un poco legos"

Draco se acercó con cautela hasta la pareja compuesta por sus padres; Hermione agudizó la vista y logró ver lo que había estado buscando hace algunos meses.

-"¡la medalla!, pego..."

-mi padre se la regaló, es en señal de compromiso, lo regalan todos los Malfoy, en vez del típico anillo- el joven se fue alejando para que no los escucharan- al reverso dice "Narcisa Black 1970".

-"pego, mi abuela tenía una, y no se casó con un Malfoy"- respondió desconcertada la del "acento" francés.

-lo sé, lo sé, todo eso me lleva a una conclusión...

-"que mi abuela lo aceptó, pego no se cas

-exacto, y debemos averiguar cual de mis parientes fue...

La música frenaba lentamente, y era la hora de ser presentada ante los padres del chico, necesitaba concentrarse, pero lo único que atravesaba su mente era el reciente hecho, de pronto recordó que ella traía puesta la famosa medalla, se la arrancó y guardó justo antes de que los señores Malfoy se dieran vuelta.

-Padre, Madre, les presento a Julie Marior.

-"es un gusto conoceglos"

Los amos y señores de aquella mansión la analizaron con la mirada y la aprobaron con una leve sonrisa, o algo parecido a ella.

Unos minutos después "Julie" era el centro de atención, todos querían saber los detalles de la relación con el heredero de Lucius, pero Draco se las arregló muy bien para deshacerse de ellos en un par de segundos y se llevó a la reluciente joven a uno de los balcones del salón principal.

La mente de la joven no completaba de digerir toda la información entregada por el Sly, pero comprendió en seguida que no era el momento, ya que Malfoy, se acercó tanto que podía sentir su pasivo aliento a menta.

Los ojos titilantes del rubio la hacían temblar de pies a cabeza, la cruzaban con un cuchillo en la mantequilla, pero lo amaba, amaba esa mirada que la hipnotizaba no importaba la distancia o el lugar, siempre lograba sentirla dentro de ella.

-¿cómo estas?- el silencio fue quebrado por Draco, que parecía muy sereno.

-"bien, gacias, y tú?

-con una pregunta para ti- Hermione notó al instante el angustiado tono de voz de él- ¿estas dispuesta a estar con alguien tan "prohibido"? me refiero a que, todo lo que pase será en secreto... eso si.. si antes decides... ¿quieres ser mi novia?

El corazón y el estómago de Granger llegaron a la luna y regresaron, así de fuerte fue el brinco que dieron, la joven tenía su respuesta más que segura, pero un nudo apretó su garganta y le impedía encontrar las palabras justas...

-"clago que si, quiego seg tu novia, y estoy dispuesta a llevag todo en segreto"- respondió entre balbuceo y acento francés que complico todo aún más, mas Draco logró descifrarlo sin problemas.

ooo

A horas de dejar su hogar para partir nuevamente a Hogwarts, debía darse risa en revisar los libros del escritorio de su padre, para comprobar así cuál era su antepasado que quiso comprometerse con la abuela de Hermione.

Se asomó por el pequeño espacio que dejaba la puerta entreabierta del despacho, miró conteniendo el aliento y tragando saliva, malas noticias, estaba ocupado, por su padre y otros sujetos, de los cuales no deseaba saber sus negocios, de seguro eran malos.

-... Draco es perfecto, fue el 1º lugar en el ensayo y el que guiará al resto en la ceremonia inicial, seguro que puede hacer el trabajo.

-claro que puede, mi hijo no es un inepto, pero pienso que no es bueno que no llegue con el resto de os alumnos mañana, Dumbledore se ha creído mucho el cuento ese de su salvador y liberador de nuestro Señor.

-Vamos, Lucius, ese viejo no te asusta en verdad...

-claro que no, es por simple precaución, recordemos que Severus está ahí y todo el Ministerio está al tanto de lo que ocurre, y si falta Draco, me investigarán, lo cual, no es bueno...

¿de que trabajo hablaban? ¿por qué su padre no quería que él lo hiciese? ¿de verdad por las razones que daba o...?

-muy bien caballeros, es mi palabra fin al, buenas noches.

El joven se escondió tras un adorno difícil de describir, mientras espiaba como salían los hombres; todos, salvo su padre, tenían la cabeza cubierta por una capa negra. Era el momento, se deslizó como una serpiente hasta encontrar el libro donde Lucius verificaba lo pura que cada familia era.

ooo

Su ropa había cambiado, era su cara, sus ojos, su pelo, sus pecas en la nariz, todo, menos su vestimenta.. era de los años treinta, la habitación era similar a la de una tienda de antigüedades.

Se acercó a un tocador que estaba junto a la gran cama con las cortinas corridas, el espejo reflejaba lo anteriormente descrito de la imagen de la joven; la puerta estaba sonando.

-Srta. Thomas, el señor Malfoy viene a visitarla- Herms dio un ligero salto y le dio las gracias, ese no era su cuerpo... era el de su abuela!!.

Bajó las interminables escaleras y una figura familiar le sonrió débilmente, era Draco, quizás él sabía la explicación, terminó de acortar la distancia abrazándolo con fuerza y plantándole un beso.... segundos después notó que ese no era un beso de Draco Malfoy..

-Jane.. ¿qué le ocurre?- una vez que ella lo soltó, él la miró extrañado.. ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonta para no notar que Draco no había regresado también....?

-yo... oh... lo siento tanto...

-no importa, fue agradable- la miró fijo- venga, le tengo un regalo. Fueron al saló9n, el joven le ofreció el brazo y ella lo aceptó contrariada- cierre los ojos.... (segundos después)... ya puede abrirlos.

Una pequeña caja de madera con un Dragón grabado estaba en las manos de la chica, la abrió, y fue entonces cuando comprendió.. tomó la medalla, la miró por detrás y decía "Jane Thomas 1935".

-¿Me permite?

Jane asintió con la cabeza y él depósito la joya de metal en el delicado cuello de la joven- ¿Desea ser mi esposa?.

El corazón estuvo a punto de reventarle el pecho, ¿qué le diría? Ni siquiera sabía quién era aquel individuo.

-hermana!!- la voz de Alberth Thomas resonó desde la puerta del salón, su expresión le indicó a la inteligente Hermione que hace tiempo no se veían y que debía recibirlo de alguna manera cariñosa, además de agradecerle por interrumpir la escena anterior.

Así que corrió y abrazó fuertemente al joven de pelo castaño claro y ojos pardo, un par de segundos después su hermano mayor le contaba los pormenores del viaje a USA.

-¿y tú? ¿qué tal Hogwarts? ¿ya decidiste que hacer?- su mirada se desvió a uno de los sillones- oh, hola, Richard, no te había visto ¿cómo estás?- el pariente de Draco se levantó y le estrechó la mano con afecto.

-bueno, entonces los dejo solos- a pesar de las suplicantes miradas de ella, él continuó- después hablamos, tranquila- se acercó y le besó la frente en ternura, 30 segundos después los jóvenes estaban solos otra vez.

-Jane ¿ocurre algo?

-eh.... yo... no..... claro que no... ¿por..... qué?

-no lo sé muy bien, no es usted

-oh, tranquilo no ocurre nada- si eran novios, debía comenzar a actuar como tal, ojala pudiese recordar donde estaba antes de volver al pasado... tomó las manos del rubio, pero luego recordó que quizás eso en los 30's sería muy atrevido y más para una joven adinerada, así que lo soltó rápidamente.

Richard la miró contrariado- ¿y bien... qué dice?

-está bien, acepto ser su esposa... pero no aún, quiero decir que en un par de años, somos muy jóvenes y podríamos ver nuestro futuro...

-disculpe no le entiendo.. ¿a qué se refiere?

Hermione tragó saliva- quiero decir, que juntemos dinero propio, que no sea de nuestras familias y cuando lo tengamos... nos... bueno... no casemos.

Malfoy no lucía muy convencido, examinó cada rincón de la castaña, como solía hacerlo Draco, finalmente sonrió, al parecer se estaba entusiasmando con la idea, se acercó de forma tímida, le tomó la mano a su prometida y la abrazó...

-Herms... Herms... Hermione Jane Granger!!

Fin capitulo!!

---

-------

---

wenu... explico algunas cosillas ke no me kedaron muy bien en el fic... fue un poco rapido pero lo ke se viene es mas importante...

1º draco fue seleccionado en el ensayo.. osea ke ese ensayo era para ver kienes kedaban en la real ceremonia... y guiara al resto, pues salio 1º y nott 2º

herms volvio d pronto al pasado y no recordaba donde estaba...

alberth era un año mayor ke jane y acababa de llegar d USA

y jane tenía 18 cuando hermi regreso.. tonces acaba d salir d Hogwarts..

ahora... algunos agradecimientos..

**pia**: mi primera lectora.. gracias por tusa comentarios y opiniones d verdad me ayudan a mejorar cada vez mas mi fic... t kero mil!!

**AnItA pOtTeR:** mil grax prometo ke si escribo mas historias t las mando

**...yRe... : **grax por tu comentario ojala t guste lo ke sigue

**Jina: **ojala puedas seguir leyendo para entender lo ke ocurre con Dean... el no es netamente mago .. por lo ke su madre puede ser d raza negra .... y sigue ts fics... ke me encantan!!!

**.. a todos los ke leen... espero ke sigan leyendo y no olviden su review... .. lamento si no respondi a todos.. pero mil gracias a todos por su apoyo!!**


	7. inseguridad, tu peor enemigo

Chapter 7: Inseguridad, tu peor enemigo

Dos borrosas figuras zamarreaban su cuerpo, ¿dónde estaba...? segundos después se percató que eran sus propios padres.

vamos, Hermione, tienes que despertar

¿qué pasó?- preguntó ella aún desconcertada

fuimos al cementerio a ver a tu abuela y en el camino te quedaste dormida, te tenemos que despertar porque llegamos a casa.

además debes terminar de empacar, mañana regresas a Hogwarts, querida.

La castaña restregó sus ojos y se incorporó, sus padres la habían tapado con un manta, la tomó y la dobló. Salió del auto y se dirigió a su pieza con el "sueño" aún latente en su mente...

ooo

Todos los compartimientos por los que asomaba su castaña cabellera estaban ocupados, finalmente al termino del vagón encontró uno sin ocupantes.

Al entrar, de forma inmediata, su mente tomó un barco que navegó sin rumbo por los siete mares de los pensamientos. Su respiración empañaba la ventanilla, en donde Hermione escribió con su perfecta caligrafía "Draco&Hermione".

Draco Malfoy... Malfoy... apellido también de Richard, quien fuese el novio de Jane antes de que conociera y se casara con Brad. Que telenovela esta en la que se encontraba, realmente no deseaba ser más la protagonista.

Una fuerte punzada en el hemisferio derecho del cerebro la sacudió de pronto... estaba a punto de llegar a Hogwarts nuevamente y... ¿cómo se suponía que le diría a Harry o a Ron de su novio? A pesar de que Draco le hizo prometer que sería un secreto... no le gustaba mentirles.

disculpa, Hermione, ¿te molesta si me quedo aquí? Es que no hay más compartimientos.

claro, Dean, ¿cómo estuvieron tus...? –la chica frenó en seco, quizás Dean Thomas sabía algo de la familia de la cual provenía- ¿cómo se llama tu abuelo paterno?

La cara del muchacho negro se lleno de tristeza y una extraña melancolía- no conocí a mi padre, comprenderás que mucho menos a mi abuelo.

oh, lo siento, Dean.. no sabía- se sintió sumamente incómoda, se sintió también agradecida de tener a sus padres cerca de ella.

¿por qué preguntas?

lo que pasa es mi abuela cuando era soltera llevaba el apellido Thomas. Me enteré hace poco y tiene que ser familiar de tu padre, pues fue bruja...

¿enserio? Bueno lo único que sé de mi padre es que nos abandonó cuando yo tenía meses.. mi madre se supo años después que era mago... pero aún no entiendo ...

era más por curiosidad

pero.. bueno yo soy negro y tu... bueno.. tú no.

y tu madre?

si bueno, mi madre si es negra... ¿y tu abuela?

blanca...-segundos después de un silencio pensativo- supongo que después sabremos los secretos que guarda la familia Thomas- ambos sonrieron…

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe, una piel blanca con ojos azul-grisáceo examinaban con el entrecejo fruncido al interior que era ocupado por los 2 Gryffindor's.

sal de aquí, Malfoy, no por ser prefecto puedes venir a molestar- Dean soltó de inmediato una mirada fría,

Draco fijó sus pupilas en Hermione, alzó levemente su ceja derecha, desvió la mirada de forma lenta a Dean y le lanzó una mueca de asco. Tal como entró, salió y cerró la puerta tan fuerte que la ventana quedó vibrando un par de segundos.

Hermione tragó saliva, sabía muy bien que a su novio le había molestado la situación, quiso salir de ahí, correr a abrazarlo, pero no podía, se vería extraño.

ese hurón, no lo soporto- soltó para despistar a Dean- vengo luego iré a ponerme el uniforme…

ooo

La sala común estaba como de costumbre, con su revestimiento negro en los asientos y el verde en las paredes, acompañado de plateado en sus banderas.

Su cabeza no lograba completar el análisis de los sucesos anteriores ¿qué hacía SU novia hablando a SOLAS con ese negro de Dean Thomas?

Su seguridad y orgullo en sí mismo poco a poco se iban desmoronando... tanto le había costado conseguirla para que viniese un gusano y arrebatara de sus manos. Eso no quedaría así, alguien debía pagar y ese alguien se llamaba Dean Thomas.

ooo

Herms!- sus dos amigos la abrazaron tanto, que casi le quitan la totalidad del aire de los pulmones.

El Gran comedor volvía a tomar el aire de alegría de los alumnos, con sus risas y bromas, el bullicio perseguía cada rincón del colegio.

Hermione cantaba a sus amigos los pormenores de sus vacaciones (omitiendo "ciertos" detalles) cuando Draco pasó por la mesa con una mirada extraña.

El chico se sentó de espalda a la castaña y no habló con nadie, ni siquiera presto atención a Zabini ni a Nott cuando quisieron molestar a los de Gryffindor.

La joven sabía o creía saber que ocurría, pero no podía hacer nada, por lo menos hasta que se fueran los demás a dormir. Tomó una servilleta y sacó una pluma: "En la sala de siempre a las 10:00 PM, te quiero". Se deslizó hasta el bolsillo de él y lo depositó, sintiendo como el rubio tocaba su mano y la dejaba salir…

ooo

9:55 PM- sala de Gryffindor: Hermione Granger tratando de zafarse de sus amigos, pero se le hace completamente difícil, éstos parecen haberla extrañado mucho, pues no la soltaban para nada.

Miró el reloj: 9:59 PM… –debo hacer algo, chicos lo siento, pero es urgente- las caras que pusieron denotaban su ofensa, pero en esos instantes, solo Draco quebraba su paz y era su prioridad.

Cuando al fin logró salir ya era la hora, y debía bajar a la planta baja… pero oh! Detalle, estaba en la torre de Gryffindor… a quizás cuántos metros de dar una explicación.

Pero no importaba, sólo quería uno de sus abrazos, esos que la hacían temblar por completo, mirar esas pupilas azul-grisáceas que observaban cada centímetro de su alma.

Draco!

Una siluesta negra salió de la penumbra, sólo dos pequeñas luces se distinguían baja la capa. El silencio fue el principal protagonista de la escena. Se acercaban lentamente, ahora además del silencio, estaban sus respiraciones.

¿Qué pasa?

nada- respondió secamente el muchacho.

bueno- la chica se acercó y lo acarició con los labios… pero él no le correspondió el saludo, es más, la apartó sin muestras de que algo bueno ocurriese.

¿Qué hacías con Dean Thomas?

ah, es eso, nada… sólo… ¿estás celoso?

claro que no pero…

o sea que no confías en mí…

El prefecto bajó la cabeza…

muy bien Draco Malfoy… si no confías en mí, es problema tuyo… lo lamento pero… no puedo estar con alguien que no lo hace… de verdad que llegue a creer que me querías pero…

Se dio media vuelta y caminó, mientras las lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos, se había llegado a su fin… quizás fuese para mejor… quién saber pero…

Una fría mano presionó su muñeca, la hizo girar y ver por última vez un rostro pálido y orgulloso, aquella mano la soltó y Malfoy se retiró a su dormitorio.

ooo

La pared blanca tenía una marca, 3 nudillos y unas gotas de sangre los cuales demostraban la ira que tenía en su interior el primogénito de Lucius y Narcissa.

La había dejado ir, tanto le había costado conseguirla, hacer que fuese de él… que por sus estúpidos… celos… la había dejado ir!.

¿Por qué no le respondió el beso, esos besos que tanto anhelaba… ¿Por qué no fue capaz de olvidar todo por ese beso, no es que no confiara en ella pero…

Draco, ¿Por qué desquitas tu rabia con el muro? ¿es acaso el culpable de que alguna de tus "conquistas" te rechazara?

cállate, Nott.

oh, creo que di en el clavo... ¿Quién fue esta vez?

cállate, Nott, o el próximo no será en la pared.

ay, que pena, bueno ya podrás recuperarte, sé que todos pasamos por periodos malos pero…

La gota que rebalsó el vaso… la velocidad de la luz quedaría corta su mencionamos la rapidez que tomó Malfoy al agarrar la camisa de Theodore Nott y plantarle cuatro de sus dedos derechos en la nariz.

Verlo botando sangre por su nariz y boca lo hizo tranquilizarse un poco y salió de la habitación, no sin antes dar un gran portazo.

ooo

El cansancio, los ojos hinchados ni que fueran las 3:00 AM, fueron un impedimento para que la joven se desvelara, era imposible dormir, sentía ganas de llorar y llorar hasta secar su alma y no volver a querer a nadie nunca más.

No sabía que hacer o pensar ¿es que acaso no se querían suficiente como para arreglar las cosas? Se habían dejado, quizás, llevar por sus instintos Slytherin/Gryffindor.

Pasó lentamente su suave mano retirando unas lágrimas tristes de sus ojos, no pensaría llorar por un abusivo hurón que se había reído de ella, se había acabado y punto final, no tenía porque derramar ni una sola gota de llanto más.

Con este drástico cambio en su manera de pensar y con el sabor de los besos de Malfoy aún fresco en sus labios, cerró los ojos e hizo el último esfuerzo por dormir esta vez con éxito.

ooo

La mañana transcurría de forma normal, con los habituales murmullos de los estudiantes y las rutinarias clases, en especial para los de 7º año que deben rendir al final del año los EXTASIS.

Pero poco le importaba esto a Draco Malfoy, su relevancia era únicamente para mantener cierto prestigio y así su padre lo dejaría en paz, tenía su futuro asegurado gracias a él.

Así funcionaba su familia, él mantenía su apellido en lo alto y su padre –Lucius Malfoy- lo dejaba tranquilo… que irónico pensar que hasta el día anterior no mantuvo para nada el honor de ser un Malfoy.

Había estado saliendo con una joven sangre-sucia de la cual había estado enamorado mucho tiempo antes (y ese sentimiento lo seguiría por otro buen tiempo).

Pero el termino a aquella relación llegó pronto, no quería seguir pensando en eso, así que tomó su capa y se dirigió a un frondoso árbol en el patio interior del castillo.

Tomó la decisión de continuar ayudando a Dumbledore, estaba harto de su padre, aun así mantendría el apellido Malfoy como uno de los emblemáticamente puros del mundo mágico.

Pensó en su futuro, era un estupidez dar los exámenes sabía perfectamente lo que haría luego de la ceremonia, sería… no quería ni tener aquella palabra en su mente. Pro esto ayudaría al viejo decrépito ese, al fin y al cabo tenía buenas ideas y quizás podría evitar aquel destino marcado en él desde el momento de nacer… si cómo no…

El sonido de tres carcajadas lo tomó bruscamente y lo arrojó al suelo, alcanzó a ponerse de pie de prisa y disimular antes de que las fuertes risas continuarán esta vez por su torpe caída.

Miró, para ver de quienes se trataba y comprendió al instante porqué una de las voces era menor, esto ocurrió al mirar aquellos cálidos ojos color miel rodeados de una hinchazón… había estado llorando… por él.

Las risas espiraron y fueron sepultadas, dando paso a las miradas de odio… y a una de extensa melancolía, el moreno con la cara rajada le pidió que se corriera y el pelirrojo pobretón le decía que rápido, en cambio la castaña sabelotodo hubiera dado la vida por salir de ahí.

¿no hay fecha de encuentro con el Director?- pregunto cuando un vago recuerdo llegó a su mente.

Veo que aún no nos traicionas- suspiro cansado el de anteojos- esta noche, a las 10:00 y en cuidado con Filch.

El trío siguió su camino y él los siguió con la mirada, no a los tres por supuesto, sólo a ella, a su Hermione… que por una estupidez… ya no lo era… pero había estado llorando, aun lo quería…

Miró nuevamente el frondoso árbol, un sentido especial desarrollado en él le permitió percatarse que no estaba solo, se trataba de Pansy Parkinson… había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no la había notado, incluso burlando su "virtud" peculiar.

La rubia joven bajó delicadamente a través de un hechizo, se acercó peligrosamente al joven, pero éste no retrocedió ni pensó en hacerlo.

Estaban muy cerca, la astuta chica se acercó aun más y le dijo al oído- ¿Por qué tienes que ir a ver a Dumbledore con esos perdedores? ¿de que traición hablan? Draco quedó en blanco.

Mientras a unos cuantos metros, un par de pupilas agotadas y tristes observaban la escena dejando ir una lágrima danzarina por la suaves mejilla de la Gryffindor, que con el corazón hecho añicos trató de maldecir a los Slytherin's…

Fin capitulo!

Uuuuuuuuuuufffffffffff…… por fin! Tanto tiempo sin actualizar este fic… mil mil mil mil disculpas… ojala no se aburran de esperar tanto por chapter… pero me costo mucho escribirlo pues estaba en el ultimo periodo de clases pruebas y too eso ke no tu, ve cabeza.. luego mi pc se descompuso y pase un buen tiempos in internet.. ademas d ke como estoy de vacaciones he hecho otras cosas… pero ya volvi! Y prometo tratar de actulizar el sig cap lo mas luego posible! .. pushis ojala les guste Xx pk me costo muto escribirlo.. no me dejo muy contenta.. pero el siguiente sera mucho mejor!.. no olviden reviews por fis! … kisses!

HeRmIttA XD!


	8. Revelaciones

Chapter 8: Revelaciones

espiándome, Parkinson?

yo... oh no, Draqui, es sólo que... no sé... me pareció extraño que...

Pansy, Pansy, no te metas en lo que no te importa, no seas tonta.

Draco, quizás a mí no me incumbe... pero tal vez a tu padre...

Golpe bajo... mantuvo el aliento y cubrió por completo sus muestras de preocupación y razonó, si la amenazaba sería evidente, la engañaría de otra forma...

¿como sabes tú si le importa o no?

bueno... averigüémoslo...

Pansy, Pansy... cuando aprenderás linda- se acercó lenta y cuidadosamente, media cada una de sus palabras y movimientos- confía en mí, mi padre sabrá que pasa con esos tres cuando sea el momento...- acarició su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo fijamente. Podía sentir como ella se derretía...

ooo (al otro lado de patio) ooo

mira ese idiota de Malfoy, de seguro le cuenta too a su noviecita...

cómo sabes que son novios, Ron?- preguntó asustada Hermione.

es cosa de verlos.. aunque... bueno sabemos que ese tipo es así con todas...

con todas las de su casa -agregó Harry- no olvidemos que el caballero se siente superior...

aún no entiendo cómo Dumbledore confió en él...

¿qué ocurre, Herms?.. estás rara...

no pasa nada, enserio... - luego de unos segundos- la verdad es que hay algo que me molesta...

La joven cayó en la cuenta de que no les había confidenciado de los regalos heredados de su abuela, se sentía tan segura con que fuera Malfoy el que la ayudaba que los había olvidado por completo.

Se sintió sumamente triste, había confiado en su peor enemigo y no en los que quería como hermanos ¿cómo pudo ocurrir eso?... fue así como se remontó hasta meses atrás y les confesó todo lo que sabía y ocurría...

ooo

todos han comprendido mi idea?

sí- respondieron al aní sono cuatro jóvenes a un anciano con cabellos blancos y barba hasta más debajo de la cintura.

muy bien, gracias a los datos del señor Malfoy hemos complementado lo planeado. Ahora bien, necesito que se mantengan al margen; escuche las razones primero, señor Weasley- dijo el hombre al ver que uno de ellos intentaba protestar- no queremos correr riesgos.

"Sé que no me harán caso, en especial ustedes tres- señalando a dos chicos y una joven- pero es primordial que lo tengan en cuenta, cualquier paso en falso puede estropearlo todo, así que por favor no se metan a menos que los llamemos... entendido?

ooo

Caminaban los tres cabizbajos, ninguno se atrevía a levantar la vista o a romper el silencio, la idea de no entrometerse jamás les había agradado- de hecho nunca la habían acatado- aún así, para los tres había otro tema rondando en sus mentes...

aún no lo entiendo, Herms... Malfoy?

ni yo, Ron, pero ya terminó...

aún lo quieres?- preguntó de pronto Harry.

yo... la verdad... es que... yo...

mmm, ya veo, que irónico, tanto que nos restriega su apellido terminó ayudándote...

pero ya no lo hará más, yo quiero que sean ustedes ahora los que me ayuden... nunca ha quedado un secreto sin ser descubierto por los tres... y éste no será la excepción.

Harry y Ron se miraron, aún estaban un poco dolidos, pero se trataba de Hermione y obviamente la ayudarían, además, cómo resistir la tentación de jugar a los detectives una vez más... le devolvieron la mirada y con una sonrisa aceptaron la oferta...

ooo

Aquel cuarto, aquel cuarto, ya lo había visto antes, estaba segura, nuevamente creía encontrarse en una tienda de antigüedades, dónde había visto aquel...

señorita Thomas, el joven Malfoy la espera en el hall. Permiso.

Malfoy? Thomas? Cuarto antiguo, oh por Dios- bajó las escaleras, y ahí estaba el tío abuelo, igual a su pariente, mismo pelo, mismas facciones, mismo semblante... pero algo lo hacía diferente, algo...

Buen día, lista para ver las cosas que necesitamos para nuestra boda?

Boda? Ah, claro, este... eh... vamos... vamos...

Cruzaron del brazo el umbral hacia el exterior y luego desaparecieron; tenían casi todo listo, todo lo necesario para una boda, por lo que decidieron dar un par de vueltas por el mundo muggle, la verdad es que Richard Malfoy se mostraba contrario a esta idea pero Herms insitió.

Para variar una librería llamó la atención de la chica, entró de prisa, seguida por su prometido, para ella perderlo de vista estaría bien, era tan parecido a Draco que a veces le daban unas incontrolables ganas de besarlo.

Jane, me quedaré viendo éstos, que son de ficción, quiero cuan imaginativos son los ... usted sabe.

Mientras él se reía de los pobres muggles y sus magos falsos, ella paseaba por la sección de Enciclopedias Históricas: "Consecuencias para Reino Unido tras la Primera Guerra Mundial", mientras ojeaba horrendas imágenes se sintió sumamente observada, como ya era su costumbre en estos casos, levantó la vista.

Un joven de piel trigueña, ojos pardo y cabello castaño, de un par de centímetros más que la joven y de contextura normal le regalaba una amable sonrisa. Se sintió extrañamente atraída por ese brillo en los ojos medio verdoso de él.

Bradley Granger para servirlo, puede llamarme Brad... ¿va a llevar aquella Enciclopedia?

Eh, no lo sé... eh... me llamo Her... es decir... Jane Thomas ¡me recomienda el libro?

personalmente sí, si le interesa la Historia, además hace tres años comenzó una nueva guerra, podría no sé comparar... por lo demás es muy completa y está magníficamente escrito y logrado.

se ve que sabe mucho, ¿es el dueño?

no, señorita Thomas, me encantaría algún día, cuando termine mis estudios de odontología, esto es como pasatiempos y para apalear el costo de la Universidad.

discúlpeme la pregunta, pero ¿cuántos años tiene?

tengo, 21...

Jane, nos estamos atrasando, debemos comprar las cosas que faltan para el matrimonio, ¿está lista?

claro, este... Brad, llevaré la Enciclopedia, espero que sea tan buena como dice.

ah, me envuelves éste también, muchacho, por favor.

por supuesto, pasen por aquí.

ooo

Apenas se podía ver el quemado pasto, pues la nieve no quería permitirles observarlo, aún estaba latente el invierno cuando Hermione Granger paseaba por los parajes del colegio muy temprano aquel sábado.

Su mente se remontó a aquel sueño de la noche anterior, fue el día en que sus abuelos, en el que su destino le prohibió ser una...

Malfoy... -terminó el pensamiento en voz alta, pues la figura del rubio joven sen encontraba junto a ella...

Granger... tan temprano... creo que la biblioteca abre más tarde el día de hoy...

no tienes que ser sarcástico, no hay nadie cerca, o realmente quieres ser así conmigo...

sé perfectamente que no hay nadie cerca... -la miró detenidamente, el escaso sol de invierno la alumbro de forma perfecta... en realidad... ella lo era- pero tampoco quiero ser "así" contigo...

¿ a no?.. ¿y cómo entonces, como eres con Pansy Parkinson quizás...

como a esa... jamás podría tratarse así, y lo sabes.

Hermione meditó muy bien antes de responder, que pretendía... una tregua?.. sería capaz ella de darsela? O realmente solo se estaba burlando?

de... mu... és... tra...- tomó aire- lo.

El Slytherin hizo un gesto de "encantado" y acortó la distancia entre ambos, puso una mano en la cintura de la nerviosa joven y con la otra intentó ordenar la castaña cabellera que ésta poseía, se acercó y...

anoche soñé con mi abuela y Richard Malfoy- la chica entrelazó la mano que el joven tenía en su pelo y lo hizo caminar- se trataba de...

Cuando terminó el relato, Draco demostraba en su cara con mucha más desconcierto, no entendía porque no le permitió besarla, y con el relato de aquel sueño entendía mucho menos el misterio que rodeaba a la medalla... pues su tío abuelo y Jane Thomas no llegaron a casarse...

y tu abuelo consiguió la librería?

de hecho sí, porque crees que amo tanto leer? Pasaba largas horas en esa librería, que finalmente fue de él y ahora, tras su muerte he heredado, mi padre la administra y yo trabajo ahí en vacaciones...

Se miraron las caras unos segundos como tratando de encontrar respuesta de todo lo que ocurría en el rostro del otro, cada uno tenía preguntas en su mente, preguntas que necesitaban respuestas...

creo que debo irme... Harry y Ron quería saber lo que ha pasado...

veo que les contaste...

sí, y lo nues... lo que pasó entre tú y yo también.

¿qué tú que?- preguntó incrédulo Draco Malfoy.

eso, que les conté, porque eso ya termino y no volverá a pasar, además son mis mejores amigos...

no volverá a pasar... claro, como fue un error y prefieres a Dean Thomas...

Malfoy! Mira lo que dices... Dean es técnicamente un primo, además no estuve con él... por que tú sabes que yo...

¿qué tú que?

nada, piensa lo que quieras- dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Pero el joven, como buen Slytherin, la siguió y la detuvo, esta vez no se le escaparía, la tenía frente a él nuevamente, como hasta hace unas semanas, miró sus claros y tiernos ojos, se acercó y logró lo que quería...

ooo

Cada vez que pensaba en aquello segundo transcurridos un par de minutos atrás, sentía en su interior como su sistema nervioso reaccionaba apretando su estómago.

El beso inesperado con el joven que tenía raptado su corazón, que no mostraba signos de querer devolverlo por ahora, el sueño con su antepasado y su propia abuela, el secreto de aquellas familias... todo parecía estar unido en una madeja imaginaria que Crookshanks iba enredando.

Lo cierto, es que ella quería a Draco Malfoy, que lo quería mucho, demasiado quizás, pero así era, y ya llevaba beun tiempo sufriendo por él, tenía dos alternativas... olvidarlo o volver a sentir las cosas que sentía cuando estuvo con él aquellos escasos días...

La respuesta era muy obvia, tanto que hacía retórica a la pregunta, ¿para que sufrir? si lo quería y él a ella... además podía ayudarla con los sueños y eso... el detalle estaba en que... él era Draco Malfoy... y ella simplemente Hermione Granger...

bien, que hacemos?

¿qué hacemos de que, Harry, lo siento...

Hermi, Hermi, me vas a decir que te quedarás de brazos cruzados, mientras Lucius Malfoy crea un imperio?

pero Dumbledore... dijo...

hey!.. ¿hay alguien ahí, déjame recordar el segundo en que hemos obedecido a Dumbledore segundo de silencio nunca, no lo haremos ahora, cuando queda menos de un semestre para terminar 7° año!- esplico Ron

Hermione los miró con resignación, tenía razón... por lo tanto.. un problema más a la "corta" lista.. vamos, tenía que averiguar que planeaba su suegro en estos minutos...

eso es!

¿qué?- preguntaron al unísono ambos chicos

Draco

Draco, Draco hurón Malfoy?- los ojos de Harry salían de sus órbitas

si bueno, es su padre y...

alguien ha visto a Hermione Granger por aquí, haganme el favor de decirle que la busco... gracias!- gritó Ron con manos en boca y todo

detente... confíen en mí... -ambos se miraron resignados

¿por qué siempre sale ganando?...- preguntó amurrado el pelirrojo

fácil.. mujer!.. -mientras los jóvenes no aguantaban la risa, Hermione se retiraba suspirando ¿cuándo crecerán?

ooo

La hora del encuentro estaba próxima, mientras caminaba por aquellos oscuros pasillos alumbrados únicamente por una que otra antorcha, más de 1000 formas de reconciliación atravezaban su mente; a medida que se alejaba de las mazmorras, más luz aparecía en su angosto camino...

Nadie cerca, entró sigilosamente al aula que compartía con ellos un poco de historia. Esperó como buen Slytherin con mucha paciencia a su "presa".

ha sido un largo día... lamento llegar tarde...

no importa...

Draco, yo...

Nada, soy yo el que tiene que dar explicaciones, soy un poco... bueno bastante orgulloso y me cuesta decir esto pero.. lo siento... no quice arruinarlo... la verdad es que te necesito...

no sabes lo que siento al escucharte- la abrazó con fuerza, mientras gotitas saladas mojaban la negra y elegante túnica del rubio- yo...

Draco la separó y la miró fijo... secó sus lágrimas, y eso fue todo, la mirada significaba más que 10000 palabras... la besó luego, dejando atrás aquellos días de sufrimiento para volver a sentirse amados...

¿qué ocurre aquí?- el sonido de un portazo y el de la voz de Severus Snape separaron de golpe a la pareja...

.---------------

u! llego snape! jejeje que shusto! kizas que les haga... ojala les guste lo ke viene falta pokito... ! uuuu ya llevo mas d un año escribiendo.. grax por leer.. y se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios!... aiosito muchos besos y cuidense!


	9. Ayuda inesperada

Chapter 9: Ayuda Inesperada

La escalofriante mirada del profesor de pociones pasaba lentamente desde su alumno preferido a la sabelotodo de la casa Gryffindor...

-y bien¿¿qué hacen fuera de la cama dos prefectos; en una sala vacía, oscura y besándose¿no son alumnos ejemplares?... ¿no responden nada?

Ambos estudiantes contenian la respiración, los habían descubierto infraganti¿que podían decir, de seguro Snape hablaría y todo el mundo lo sabría...

-quizás el Director los haga hablar...

ooo

La divertida mirada de Albus Dumbledore pasaba de Draco a Hermione como si estuviese mirando un partido de tenis. Miró a su vez al profesor que los había traído hasta allí.

- Gracias, Severus, ya veré que hago con ellos... puede retirarse.

-pero, Director, yo...

-puede retirarse, Severus, gracias.

Cuando hubo salido el lúgubre profesor, el de cabellos blancos, solotó una carcajada que dejó atónitos a ambos estudiantes... ¿qué le ocurría esta vez a Dumbledore?

-Bien, quién diría que en mi vida podría ver a Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se enamorarían... que vueltas de la vida, y bien pues, cuéntenme todo¡quiero saber los detalles!.

El entusiasmado vejete austó en cierta medida a los jóvenes, que se miraron como tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica a esta actitup... ahora sí que Albus Dumbledore había soltado su último tornillo.

- ¿y¿me dejaran esperando?

-profesor... eh...

-ah! ya entiendo, no se preocupen, les da vergüenza, en fin, sólo quiero que sepan que no deben usar las islas fuera del horaro permitido...

-Director, le molestaría...

-tranquila, Hermione, nadie en el colegio lo sabrá.. además no lo creerían... es incríble!

-¿y el profesor Snape?

-ah, eso... mmmm... bueno yo hablaré con él, Draco, tranquilo...

ooo

Los días avanzaban lentamente, los primeros rayos de calor de la primavera no tardaron en llegar con el fin del mez de marzo, el gran comedor se llenó del zumbante sonido del aleteo de las veloces lechuzas con el correo matutino.

Hermione tomó con calma su ejemplar de "El Profeta", mientras ojeaba las páginas una pequeña fotogrfías con una leve reseñna debajo le llamó la atención: _".. muggle de unos 45 o 50 años, fue visto por última vez en librería muggle del centro de Londres el día de ayer, se dice que fueron magos los secuestradores, si usted lo ha visto no dude en avisar su paradero a las autoridades, recive el nombre de Daniel Granger..."_

La fotografía pertenecía a archivos familiares, aparecía ella misma, su padre y su madre... en la librería que les dejase el abuelo Brad... agarró fuertemente el periódico, se levantó de su asiento ante la atónita mirada de todos, no sabía dónde ir ni qué hacer... sólo quería salir de ahí y gritar y llorar...

Desde el otro extremo del explanado comedor, la penetrante mirada gris de Malfoy la miraba con exaspero.. ¿qué ocurría?.. oía un murmullo general.. "el diario, el diario"; tomó automáticamente las noticias _"...Daniel Granger..."_; una fotografía de Hermione y sus padres... no había que tener más de dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta qué ocurría... el padre de Hermione había sido secuestrado, y no sabía porqué razón tenía el presentimiento de saber quién estaba detrás de todo esto...

ooo

Las claras pupilas detrás de aquellos anteojos de medialuna la observaban de forma paternal, mientras trataban en vano de tranquilizarla...

-su madre llegará en cualquier momento, Hermione, llegaremos al fondo de esto, lo prometo.

-Profesor Dumbledore- una mujer irrumpió en el despacho.

-dime, Minerva¿qué ocurre?

-Son Potter y Weasley y... -miró fijamente a la castaña- Malfoy, exigen verla...

-pueden acompañarla.. sólo hasta que llegue la Sra. Granger...

Una vez que la prefecta reaccionó y corrió al encuentro de sus amigos- y novio- la profesora McGonagall y el Director los dejaron solos, ahí fue cuando ésta, con su particular semblante, le pedió a Albus Dumbledore que le mostrara cuales eran sus sospechas...

-sí, minerva, creo que son ellos, y creo también saber para que lo necesitan...

-¿de que se trata, Albus?

-sacrificio.

La mano derecha de ella evito que el Director viese el interiorde la boca de la profesora de tranformación...

-no, no puede ser posible... que clase de poción.. oh no!

-así es, mi queria Minerva, inmortalidad, necesitan a un muggle pero que tenga cierta magia en su sangre...

-Jane Thomas...

-exacto, y creo que los elegidos serán sus propios hijos, encabezados por supuesto por Draco Malfoy, "succionarán" su alma y serán inmortales...

-eso es tan primitivo... ¡sus propios hijos¿qué hacemos?

-por ahora convocar a reunión, para sacar de ahí a Daniel Granger, luego demostrar al Ministerio quién tenía la razón... y sólo disponemos de un máximo de tres meses...

-profesor Dumbledore, disculpe que interrumpa, es la señora Angie Granger- la rechoncha profesora Sprout entraba tímidamente para aunciar la llegada de la madre de Hermione.

ooo

Abrió con lentitud sus claras pupilas verdes heredadas de su madre, hechó un vistazo al espeluznante lugar, mientras trataba de encontrarle lógica a su estadía en eso que parecía una sala de torturas medieval.

Un hombre de caminar ególatra, pelo platinado hasta los hombros y ojos celestísimos, se acercó con un dejo de asco hasta él... ¿dónde lo había visto antes?

Al parecer no se dió cuenta de que estaba conciente, pues hablaba con otros seres, a los que no pudo apreciar bien, como si no hubiese nadie más que ellos en la habitación.

-este sucio muggle es perfecto, lo malo es que gracias al deficiente trabajo de algunos, el ministerio y los muggles saben que desapareció, no que fuimos nosotros... pero en fin, gente efi... si, Nott?

-disculpa que te interrumpa, mi querido Malfoy, pero hemos estado todo el año preparando cosas, porque no hacer esto pronto, antes que sea demasiado tarde...

-¿quieres acaso que sea un fracaso?... bien, entonces sólo acata, y ahora vamos a mi despacho, caballeros, no quiero estar cerca de este sangre sucia.

Quiso levantarse y seguirlos, pero hasta entonces notó que estaba en una espcie de jaula invisible, como un campo de fuerza.. se levantó del trozo de tela en el que estaba recostado e intentó inútilmente seguirlos.

-¿muggle, claro, son magos!... Hermione- un nudo apretó sus cuerdas vocales al recordar a su ya adolescente hija y su especial don, a diferencia de él que sólo era un humano común y corriente, o muggle como era llamado por los magos...

Pero ¿por qué él era quien estaba ahí? si él, no tenía una gota de magia en su sangre... o quizás...

ooo

Pasada una semana desde la desaparición de su padre, ninguna noticia asomaba todavía, a pesar de sus reclamos y pataletas, el Director no la había dejado ir con su madre a casa, argumentando que no sacaría nada y podría llegar a ser peligroso.

Mientras se internaba en la biblioteca buscando una respuesta cada tarde sus amigos se sentaban a su lado, quizás nunca encontrarían ellos la respuesta, pero sabían que a su amiga le bastaba con un poco de apoyo moral.

Hermione no sabía exactmente a que o a quienes se estaba enfrentando, pero tenía una pequeña y remota idea, Draco sostenía que debían ser algunos dementes en busca de dinero, pero para ella no cuadraba el hecho de que no hayan exido dinero ni amenazado. definitivamente no era un secuestro normal.

-¿y que otro tipo de secuestro existe?- preguntaba cada vez que ella lo decía, el joven prefecto de Slytherin.

-alguien que no quiere dinero, ni dañar a nadie, la persona que lo tiene debe querer.. -la joven calló de pronto, llevó rapidamente su mano a la boca, y sin dejar pasar un minuto más corrió a la biblioteca... "Sección Prohibida".

Malfoy la segía desde arás¿qué le ocurría¿qué descubrió? su reacción fue tan rápida que no le dijo nada, dejándolo en el medio del patio hablando solo y completamente intrigado.

_"... descubierta en el s. XIX, la poción de inmortalidad sin alma, es una de las más oscuras y por supuesto no permitida de todas las pociones existentes. Al que lo beba dejará de ser un humano y pasará a ser un cuerpo inerte, pero extremadamente fuerte y obviamente nunca morirá._

_"consiste de una complejísima preparacín, se debe realizar en masa y mediante una bien ensayada ceremonia, en los ingredientes, entre otros, se cuenta un muglle, pero que e su interior corriese alguna gota de magia muy pura, además para realizarla se debe conseguir..."_

-no es posible...

-Draco, Dumbledore debe saberlo...

El aún atónito serpiente asintió débilmente...

ooo

-no esperaba menos de usted, señorita Granger

-gracias profesor... lo que me queda saber es si.. no es tarde aún.. ¿cierto? y.. ¿quién quiere semejante atrocidad?

-bueno, Hermione, creo que tu respuesta está parada junto a ti en este momento...

La inteligente joven giró su cuello 90° y pegó su clara mirada en su novio, de pronto todo pareció tan claro que se sintió culpable de haber perdido tan valioso tiempo descubriendo algo tan obvio, los ensayos de ceremonias, el odio a los muggles.. era obra de..

-Lucius Malfoy!

ooo

-bien, Narcissa, tan correcta como siempre.. sólo una semana y tendremos el control, con Draco a la cabeza seremos aún más poderosos.

-por fin.. ¿no, lo que tanto querías...

-por supuesto... recuerda que es por el bien de la familia Malfoy

-claro, Lucius

Mientras su esposo salía de la habitación matrimonial, la mujer pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, la verdad era que el hombre con el que estaba casada siempre pensaba en su benficio personal, claro estaba que ella recibía parte de esto por ser su esposa, pero no la hacía feliz.

Era cierto que era muy ambiciosa y que amaba a su esposo e hijo (a su manera por supuesto), a pesar de esta ambición, y de que deseaba mucho más en la vida, no quería perder a su hijo, el único con el que compartía algo real, no como cualquier madre, pero algo real al fin y al cabo.

Realmente no quería perderlo, quizás era la mujer más fría que pisaba la Tierra, pero toda mujer tiene aquel instinto maternal, unas más desarrollado que otras, pero hasta la más arisca lo poseía.. tenía que impedir que se lo arrebataran.

ooo

-todo cuadra profesor... ¿y dónde tien a mi papá?

-es ahí donde necesitamos la ayuda de Draco... ¿Draco¿Draco?

el rubio miraba fijamente el retrato de Salazar Slytherin, era la última oportunidad de arrepentirse de ayudar a Dumbledore y a los uyos, su última oportunidad de volver a su desdichado destino y quedarse para siempre con Hermione...

-creo que sé en donde tienen a tu papá, Hermione.. y creo saber también la forma de hacer que lo liberen.. pero creeme que vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda...

ooo

El familiar aleteo de una de las lechuzas de la familia interrumpió, era Metis, el ave de su madre el que usaba sóo para emergencias.. algo debía ocurrir...

_"Draco:_

_Cuando termines de leer esta carta, quizás creas que soy una traidora, pero entre tú y yo no han existido secretos..."_

El heredero Malfoy frenó, sintió compasión por su madre y un sentimiento de culpa atrevezó su cabeza como una espada por no confiar en ella...

_".. de eso se trata la "ceremonia" realmente, es aterrador, lo sé, sabes perfectamente que nos esta prohíbido expresar sentimientos en nuestro linaje, pero tengo miedo por ti, hijo. _

_"Como sea debemos impedir que se lleve a cabo el rito; respóndeme lo antes posible. Sinceramente Narcissa Malfoy"_

ooo

Grimauld Place n° 12 - Reunión en la cocina de los miembros de la desaparecida Orden del Fénix, todos estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido con Daniel Granger, mientras se servían jugo de calabaza de la señora Weasley, conversaban sobre cómo rescatarlo e impedir que los jóvenes perdieran su alma.

-¿podemos empezar ya, Albus?

-eh, lo siento, pero debemos esperar a Draco Malfoy.

Hermione miró preocupada su reloj ¿qué lo demoraba tanto?... miró luego a su rededor, la escena le recordaba al año anterior, todos contra un enemigo común-Voldemort- y varias bajas al respecto, entre ellos Sirius Black.

Secó las traviesas gotitas de agua que rodaban por su mejilla, cuando tres golpes en la antigua puerta de madera anunciaron la llegada del que esperaban.

-buenas tardes, lamento la tardansa.. pero hay alguien que se unirá a este grupo, y será de mucha ayuda...

La puerta se abrió de par en par... una formada figura salió de las sombras, todos miraron atónitos a aquella rubia mujer, con semblante elegantísimo, una cara no muy madura, pero marcada aún así por el paso del tiempo y el cansancio.

-buenas tardes, para servirlos... Narcissa Malfoy.

---------------

------------

------

--

hola gente!

si! me costo un poco sentarme frente al pc y poder subir este chapter.. ya ke bueno.. ahora tengo internet y la gente me habla y me distraigo y .. en fin... otro chapter ! y solo por si les gusto o si lo odiaron.. les acepto cualkier tipo de comentario!

bueno algunas cosillas... sobre narcissa... ella no es que este d parte d dumbledore ni mucho menos.. ella cree simplemente ke todo lo que ganara no es suficiente como para perder a su hijo, no esta d parte de su esposo tampoco porque este solo piensa en el y su beneficio personal... no hay mucho de los secretos d la medalla aqui.. pero ya descubrimos d ke se trataba realmente la famosa ceremonia jejej... pusha.. ojala les guste! ya falta pokito para terminar este fic.. y me he encariñado mucho con el.. pero se viene mejor! asi ke porfis! comentarios.. para animarme a seguir.. si?

besos!

HeRmIttA

pd: grax a toas las personitas hermosas ke me dajan sus opiniones (piuchy y susy especialmente las amo mucho!)

pd2: a esperar el 6° libro! en español.. ¬¬... aios!-


End file.
